


What Lurks Within

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel begins a game of cat and mouse after his kills begin to be taken from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Something was wrong. It wasn’t going the way it was suppose to. Joel was methodical about this. He always made sure that he knew their schedule. He’d watch people for weeks before he’d make a move. And here was all his careful planning crashing down around him. He needed this. He chewed his lip.  
  
The couple should’ve been leaving their house to go to dinner, which would’ve given him time to go in and get ready for their return. But he’d been sitting in his car for over an hour now. They should’ve left at least a half hour ago. He’d seen them shut the lights off and walk to the door linking the kitchen to the garage. And then, nothing. No lights in the house came back on and no car left the residence. Joel decided to wait a few more minutes before investigating.  
  
Nothing changed in the 10 minutes that he waited aside from the sky growing darker. He got out of his car and checked to make sure there were no nosy neighbors around. That was the last thing he needed. When the cost was clear he moved quickly to the side of the house. He couldn’t hear anything inside, but it was too early for them to have gone to sleep.  
  
He made his way around back to where he knew a large bay window looked out from the living room. He peeked in, but saw no one around. He was getting ready to move on when something on the floor caught his attention. There was a puddle in the doorway leading out of the dining room and it was dark. Joel knew what it was, blood.  
  
Someone had beaten him here. After all his planning, he was beaten to the punch. Joel clenched his fists. He’d be damned if he let some motherfucker take his kill. He moved quickly to the patio and tried the sliding door. It slid open quietly. He slipped in. He could smell the blood from here. There were no sounds in the house. Joel walked quietly to the living room where he’d seen the puddle of blood. It was still there with a trail leading to a closed door. Joel opened it and found the bathroom. It was covered with more blood. He pulled the shower curtain back and found the woman in the tub, dead, with her phone still clutched in her hand. It was messy.  
  
Joel left the bathroom; there was still her partner to find. He wondered to the kitchen and found him, slumped against the cupboards, skull caved in. More blood coated the kitchen. It was all so messy and Joel didn’t like it. It wasn’t his style. This all made him uncomfortable. He hadn’t seen anyone come or go while he waited. He went back out the sliding door and closed it, looking around the backyard. He saw a patch of lattice covered in roses along part of the fence. If you wanted to sneak out of someone’s backyard, that’d be the place to go. He walked over and examined it. None of it looked disturbed except for a small area at the top. Joel moved the flowers out of the way found a patch of dark blue cloth. He took it, it’d help fuel his anger to find this asshole. He turned left; he didn’t want to be here when cops showed up.  
  
-  
  
Joel was on edge the next day at work. He snapped at people for the littlest things and found himself fidgeting nonstop. Everyone kept their distance from him. Until lunch that is.  
  
Joel was in the break room poking at his food when Gavin sat down across from him, all smiles and cheer.  
  
“Hey buddy, how ya doin’?” Gavin smiled, tearing into his food.  
  
Joel grunted and poked his food some more.  
  
“You know, I’m pretty sure it’s dead.”  
  
Joel snapped his gaze to Gavin and glared. The other man made no response, merely smiled.  
  
“Bad night, lad?”  
  
If he could’ve, Joel would have skewered Gavin then and there and wipe that god damn smile from his face. Joel compromised by stabbing his food forcefully. It helped a little, but not enough with the grinning idiot still here.  
  
“I had a great night. Had a load of fun.” Gavin smiled.  
  
“Can you just, like leave? Now.” Joel pushed his food away.  
  
“Hey, it’s everyone’s break room.”  
  
“Then eat quietly.”  
  
Gavin chewed his food thoughtfully and swallowed. “But conversation during lunch is good for you.”  
  
“It won’t be for you if you keep talking.” Joel said through gritted teeth.  
  
Gavin started to say something but Joel stood abruptly and stormed out, effectively ending further conversation.  
  
-  
  
Joel had his next target planned. He’d cut his time watching them this time though, hoping he wouldn’t run into the same problem as last time. He was beginning to get more aggressive at work and he knew everyone could tell something was wrong. He needed this, this was his therapy. He knew it was almost time to strike and he felt the familiar tingle rise in him, the adrenaline beginning to pump. He was ready. He made his way toward the house after the coast was clear and made his way to the side of the house where a window was cracked. He slid it open and climbed in.  
  
He stopped the moment he was in, a coppery smell filling his lungs. He clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times. Not again, this couldn’t be happening again. There’s no way. It simply was not possible. Joel made his way swiftly through the house and found blood smearing the upstairs hallway. He knew what he was going to find in the bedroom, but he went to look anyway. He just needed to confirm it. And sure enough, at the foot of the bed was the man who lived here, bruised and battered and bloody. He’d beaten him again. Joel walked farther into to examine the scene. There was still so much blood, such a mess. That was a guaranteed way to get caught. Too much evidence can be left because of carelessness. Joel chewed his lip and did a quick scan of the room. His eyes fell on a piece of paper lying on the bed. He walked over and picked it up.  
  
‘Not fast enough. Better luck next time.’  
  
Joel read it a dozen times and got angrier. And as if to add insult to injury, there was scrap of cloth attached to it. The same type and color as the one he’d gotten from the fence. Now this fucker was toying with him. Joel crumpled the note and shoved it and the cloth roughly into his pocket. He took one last look around and left. He was going to catch this fucker and it was going to be the sweetest kill ever.  
  
-  
  
Joel encountered the psycho’s handy work three more times. Two times were the same as they had been before. Blood and mess, with a taunting note left for Joel and another scrap of cloth. The most recent time was a little different. The woman had been drowned in her bath tub with her femoral artery cut, a knife sat on the edge of the tub. Two notes were left this time. One was scrawled across the mirror, a fake suicide note. The second sat on the sink, this one was for Joel. While Joel was reading it he heard a window close. He moved quietly out of the bathroom, but the house was silent. He moved to the living room and peeked out the window. There was a dark figure leaning against his car. The figure waved and left.  
  
Joel’s blood boiled. He wasn’t going to let this fucker get away. By the time he made it to his car, the figure was nowhere to be seen. Joel punched the hood of his car. The fucker was fast, and most likely ducked into a yard. Joel wiped his face and stewed. He was going to need a plan. It was going to have to be a damned good one. He took one last look around and left to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Joel had been following this person for weeks. For all intents and purposes it would look like he was staking out a new kill. But he was really waiting for whoever this psycho was. He’d made it look like today was going to be the day he struck. He left earlier than usual and he left his car at his house and took a cab most of the way to the house. He ducked into the backyard and into the large oak in the corner of the yard. It gave him a view of the whole backyard and the only open side of the house. If this guy was going to take his kill, he was going to come this way.   
His patience was rewarded when night began to fall; a figure climbed the fence from an adjoining yard and made their way to one of the windows on the back of the house. Joel waited for them to enter then waited a few extra moments. He crept from the tree and made his way into the house. He could a hear dull thump, something blunt hitting a body. Joel followed the noise through the house and found the figure over the body of the man who had lived here. The figure pulled the crowbar back to strike again, but Joel wrapped an arm around the person’s neck and held tight until they stopped fighting and sagged unconscious against Joel. Joel drug him to the living room and bound their wrists and legs to a chair. The guy’s face was covered by his hood; Joel was tempted to pull it back now, but he resisted and would wait till they awoke. With him secure Joel made his way back to the bedroom. The man was bloody and beaten but still breathing shallowly. He stirred when Joel came near and began to thank him for saving him. Joel watched passively. The man sensed something was wrong and his face fell. He began to beg for his life when Joel squatted next to him.  
Joel held his hand to the man’s lips and hushed him. He pulled out a knife and slit his throat, watching as the man took a few last gurgling breaths before his body relaxed. Joel felt recharged and better than he had for a while. He cleaned his knife on the corpse’s shirt before putting it away. He stood and saw the crowbar lying on the floor. He smiled, how good would it feel to use this fuckers own weapon against him, Joel thought. Joel picked it up and hefted it a few times, testing its weight. He strolled back out to the living room, he’d been waiting for this for far too long. He pulled out another dining chair and set it in front of the unconscious figure and sat down.  
He didn’t have to wait long for the other man to stir. He tested his restraints and found them quite secure. Joel waited for him to say something and long moments passed before Joel realized he wouldn’t. That was fine; Joel could do enough talking for the both of them.  
Joel stayed seated and tapped the other man’s knee with the crowbar harder than was necessary.  
“Finally awake, huh? Good. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. Been dreaming about what I was going to say. Going to do to you. And those were some of the best dreams.” Joel stood and moved behind the man, leaning down. “I bet you’ll be my best kill ever. I’ll dream about this night for the rest of my life. Because revenge kills are the sweetest there are. Wouldn’t you agree? Well, maybe you wouldn’t. You are gonna be dead soon.” He laughed and brought the crowbar down hard on the man’s hand.   
He tensed and grunted, but no other noise came out.   
Joel laughed more. “Tough guy, eh? Well we’ll see what we can do about that.”  
Joel moved to stand in front of him again and tapped the crowbar gently in different areas. “Now where shall we begin?”  
He flipped the crowbar over and jammed the blunt end into the sternum. He heard all the air rush out and the man coughed violently, trying to catch his breath. Joel followed this by hitting him in the side of the face. The man coughed again and breathed in raggedly.  
“Ah! That’s a bit better.” Joel smiled and pulled out his knife and waved it in the man’s face. “Maybe this will get a better reaction out of you.”  
Joel stood a moment, debating just where to go with this. He really wanted to prolong this for as long as he could to really enjoy it. So the knife would need to be used carefully, otherwise he’d bleed out. And there’s no fun there. Joel settled from the leg, jamming it in hard before pulling it out again. The man let out a small broken cry. Joel smiled, that was more like it.   
Then the man began laughing, harsh and crazy. Joel stopped. Laughing hadn’t been expected, neither had a laugh that, while diluted with crazy, was incredibly familiar. Joel wretched the hood away and it seemed a fear, one he didn’t even know he had, bubbled to the surface. Gavin looked up at Joel, cheek swollen and bleeding, and smiled. Joel dropped both weapons like they’d electrocuted him and took a small step away from the Brit. Gavin laughed again and licked at his split lip.  
“Oh this went better than I could’ve hoped.” He grinned. “Just top.”  
Joel shook his head a few times, hoping if he did it enough Gavin’s face wouldn’t be there. That’d it be some other asshole that he’d have no qualms killing. But it didn’t matter how much Joel shook his head, Gavin remained in his vision. Gavin shifted and grimaced, and Joel felt a small pang of guilt. This was his friend that he had been ready to torture and kill. Joel sat heavily in the chair behind him.  
Gavin stared at him a moment more. “Feel better?” When Joel didn’t respond he continued. “I bet you do. I probably would too. And happy that you finally caught me too. Got to kill and everything.” Gavin nodded like he was agreeing with himself.  
Joel was still reeling. His mind simply refused to accept this. Gavin Free, of all people, was a murdering psychopath. And he wasn’t so sure that he could kill him now. Gavin was a pain sure, but he was still a friend.   
“I’m sure you’ve got your questions. You know, never expected me to be a killer. But the same could be said about you. I mean I knew you were, but how many other people at the office know your dirty little secret? I’m sure none of them know anything. They probably think you’re bad mood has something to do with your stocks or something.” Gavin licked at his lips, cleaning the blood from them again. “I do admire you though. So methodical, careful, planning out your every little move before you strike. I could never do that. But I digress. I’m sure you want to know why I do this, the killing, not taking your kills out from under you and taunting you. I’m sure it’s the same reason you do. You just need a way to relax right? You get pushed around at the office, made fun of and everything. You just need something you can control, something that makes you feel big and strong and in control right? That’s why I do it at least. The rush, the thrill, the absolute high from it. It’s better than anything I’ve ever done.”   
Joel processed this slowly. That Gavin had known all along, that Gavin was this… this crazy. Though Joel had no room to talk, he killed people too. Joel’s mouth opened and closed a few times while he thought about what to say. It was true, he did have questions, but Gavin had basically answered them all already. Gavin did have it right though; there was nothing better than killing someone. Joel stepped back and rubbed his face. Joel felt wetness on his face and he realized he’d smeared blood onto his cheek. He looked at his hands; both were splattered with blood, a mix of Gavin’s and the dead man’s. Joel looked to Gavin and anger bubbled in him again. He still had him to deal with, somehow.   
“You know, you didn’t answer all my questions.” He said simply.  
“Oh?” Gavin looked interested. “What did I miss?”  
“Why did you start taking my kills?”  
“Oh, that? I thought it was obvious really. I wanted us to work together. But there’s no fun in just straight out asking you. So I figured I’d create a little game of cat and mouse. It worked just great if I do say so myself.” Gavin beamed proudly.  
“Work together?”  
“Yeah, you know, killing people and stuff. We have the same dirty secret so why not have someone to share it with.”  
Joel shook his head. “We don’t have the same secret.”  
“Oh? We don’t? Well then I must be seeing things with the brutal beating you just gave me. With, I might add, every intention of killing me. And I’m sure you killed that guy in the bedroom. Cause I know I didn’t do it. But silly Gavvy, always making mistakes.” He said mockingly.  
“We don’t” Joel said again aggressively. “You’re a complete psycho.”  
“A psycho, huh? And what are you? A perfect innocent little angel? You’re just as fucked up as I am, Joel. The only difference? I can at least admit that I’m a psycho. Can you say the same? You know deep down how fucked up what you do is. But that doesn’t change the fact that you love doing it.” Gavin said heatedly, leaning forward in the chair. “Just because I’m not as careful as you are. Or plan everything out like you, doesn’t make what I do any fucking different from what you do. It just makes a bigger mess. So why don’t you step down from you holy high horse and just admit what you really are. You nearly beat me senseless because I was killing people you had been planning on killing. How is that not psychopathic? We’re in the same damn game here, buddy. There’s not a damn thing that makes us any different. Get the fuck out of your denial, dude.”  
Joel hadn’t expected any of that. He never imagined Gavin could get so heated and passionate about something. And to top it off, Gavin was right. Joel really wasn’t any better than him. Hell, he’d been about to kill him. And they did do the same thing. It was merely different means to the same end. Joel felt another pang of guilt; he’d been so quick to judge Gavin when he was really no better. Joel’s anger deflated a little.  
Joel sighed and stooped down to pick up the knife. “Yeah. Yeah you’re right Gav.”  
Gavin stared at him for a long moment before he smiled again and sat back. “Top.”  
Joel leaned down and cut Gavin’s restraints. Gavin rubbed his chest. “Safe to say, this is gonna hurt tomorrow.”  
Joel began to feel worse. Gavin’s cheek was swollen and cut and his lip was split. He had angry red-purple marks around his neck. His sternum was most likely bruised and there may have been a few cracked or broken ribs. The way he refrained from moving his hand said it was most likely broken. And to top it all off, Joel had dug the knife into his leg. This was going to be hard to explain.   
“Let’s get you back to my place and clean you up.”  
Gavin cradled his hand against his body. Joel looked around. There was no way he could get Gavin back to his house this way. He didn’t have his car and Gavin didn’t drive. And they’d never make it walking with Gavin hurt. Joel was going to have to leave and come back. Joel went to the kitchen and came back with dish rag. He knelt in front of Gavin and tied it tightly around the wound.  
“You’re gonna have to stay here for a bit. So I can go get my car. Then we can get you to my place and cleaned up.”  
Gavin nodded and smiled. “Alright. Be fast. Don’t want any unwanted company here.”  
Joel nodded and left. He returned within the hour and made his way back into the house.   
Gavin smiled weakly at him. “Sup, J-roll?”  
Gavin looked like hell. The dish cloth was soaked with blood. He needed to get Gavin back to his place fast. Gavin reached up and swiped a finger slowly down Joel’s cheek. He took a step back. Gavin winked at him and sucked the blood from his finger. Joel stared for a moment, thoughts trailing off.  
He shook them off and grabbed hold of Gavin’s good arm and put it around his shoulders and they walked together out to his car. Joel set him in the passenger seat and went back to the house. He looked around where Gavin had been sitting. Luckily there was only blood on the chair. He went back to the kitchen and searched around for the bleach. He dumped it on the chair and used another dish cloth to scrub it, before putting both chair back where they belonged. He took both weapons and the bloodied cloth and moved to the door. He gave one last look around before he left.  
He hurried back to his place, making sure Gavin continued to talk the whole drive. Joel half carried half drug Gavin into his kitchen and set him down at the table.  
“Stay with me here, Gav.”  
Gavin nodded and blinked his eyes a few times. Joel turned and pulled a bottle whiskey down. He opened it and held it under Gavin’s nose. The other man perked up a little.   
“Drink.” Joel prompted, pushing the bottle into Gavin’s hand.  
Gavin listened and seemed to wake up some after the initial drink. Joel made his way to the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. Joel knelt in front of Gavin. He took the cloth off the wound and tossed it aside. He took a pair of scissors and cut Gavin’s jeans off above the wound. Joel studied the wound. The bleeding was beginning to slow now and that was a good sign, but it was deep and would need stitches. He cleaned it and Gavin winced at the sting. Joel pulled out a needle and thread and held Gavin’s leg in place firmly. Joel began to sew the wound close. Gavin groaned and let his head fall bad. He tried to fight against the vise of Joel’s hand, but Joel held fast. The wound didn’t need many stitches and he was done in no time. He cleaned it again and wrapped it in bandages.   
He gingerly grabbed Gavin’s bad hand and began moving it. Gavin only winced. Sprained then and not broken. Joel wrapped it too and moved up to Gavin’s cheek. He cleaned it carefully. The cut was superficial and didn’t need anything to close it. He stood and got two ice packs out of the freezer and handed them to Gavin. He put one on his bum hand and held the other to his cheek. Joel took the bottle and drank slowly before sitting down across from Gavin.  
“So, partners in crime?” Gavin asked, cheerful again.  
Joel chuckled. Nothing seemed to keep this kid down. Joel thought about it. He wasn’t sure whether this was a good idea or not. Gavin was right, it could be nice to have someone to share this with. But Gavin was messy and Joel wasn’t. After a few more moments of thought Joel sighed, defeated, and nodded.  
“Yeah partners.”   
Gavin grinned. Joel shook his head smiling and left to go change. He came back to find Gavin cleaning the crowbar in the sink with bleach. Gavin wasn’t so careless after all, Joel thought. Joel opened his fridge and got two beers out and set them on the table, cracking his open.   
He took a slow pull before he spoke. “So how will this work? I mean since we have to different methods and all.”  
Gavin finished with the crowbar but left it in the sink. He went to the table and pulled of his hoodie before sitting. He shrugged and opened his own beer.  
“You’re the plan man. I figured you’d come up with something.”  
Joel sighed. Of course he’d have to come up with it, if it were up to Gavin they’d probably just go on a rampage or something. Joel sat in thought. He had to find a way that would appease both their styles without favoring one side or another too much.   
“What about couples.” He said finally.  
“What about them?” Gavin asked, picking at the label on his bottle.  
“Well we each could get one then. That way we wouldn’t have to change our ways.”  
Gavin nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah. Yeah that could work.”  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Joel spoke again.  
“How often do you do it?”  
Gavin tapped his chin then shrugged. “Never really had a time. Just kinda did it when I needed it.”  
Joel nodded absently. “How about we do it every 2 or 3 weeks?”  
“Sure. That sounds good. Gotta have your stalk time to find the perfect couple for us?” Gavin laughed.  
Joel glared. “There’s nothing wrong with being organized about it.”  
This made Gavin laugh even harder. “Cause… cause everyone’s heard of… of organized psycho killers!” Gavin doubled over, having trouble breathing through the laughter.  
Joel sat there waiting for him to finish.  
Gavin finally sat up, wheezing, and wiped his eyes. “That was a good one Joel.”  
Joel gave him a flat look. “That serves you right, asshole. I’ll plan. Then we’ll kill together. Sound good.”  
Gavin nodded, still chuckling. “Yes, yes. Top plan.”  
Joel rolled his eyes and finished his beer. “It’s late; you can crash on the couch if you want and borrow some clean clothes in the morning.”  
Gavin nodded. “Yeah, thanks. This would be hard to explain at the office tomorrow.” He laughed.  
Joel pursed his lips. “How are we going to explain that?” He asked gesturing to Gavin.  
“Bar fight and you saved me?” Gavin shrugged.  
Joel nodded. “Yeah. I guess that can work.”  
Joel stood then and went to get a pillow and blanket for Gavin. Joel brought them out and set them on the couch and mumbled a good night to Gavin.  
-  
Joel woke up the following morning feeling better than he had in weeks. He was glad he had finally gotten to kill, but he still wasn’t too sure about this new partnership with Gavin. Time would tell he guessed. He took a long shower and stood there watching the last remnants of blood go down the drain. When he was done he got dressed slowly and pulled out extra clothes for Gavin to wear, setting them on the bathroom counter. He walked out to see the other man still sound asleep, splayed face down on the couch, the covers tossed on the floor. Joel stood for a minute, eyes roaming over the exposed skin. He shook his head and nudged the couch with his foot.  
“Time to get up, Gav.”  
Gavin made a noise and rolled to his side, facing the back of the couch. Joel kicked the couch harder and Gavin looked at him, blinking blearily.   
“There’s clothes in the bathroom for you.”  
Gavin nodded and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Joel went to the kitchen and busied himself making coffee. He ate while waiting for it to brew. Gavin came out when the coffee was nearly done and Joel held up an empty cup, seeing if he wanted any. Gavin shook his head and worked on adjusting his clothes. Joel had tried to find the smallest ones he had, but they were still too big for Gavin. The shirt wasn’t too big of a deal, Gavin had worn big t-shirts before; it was the pants that were the problem. They didn’t fit around the waist without a belt and the bottoms bunched up around his shoes. Joel sighed. It would be obvious to everyone that he was borrowing clothes and Joel wasn’t sure about what the implications would be, but they were sure to be wrong. Joel poured his coffee; there wasn’t much to do about it though.  
Gavin made a few more adjustments before holding his hand out at his sides. “Well how do I look?”  
Joel looked him up and down for a slow minute, sipping his coffee. “You look like someone who’s wearing a giant’s clothes.”  
“Maybe that’s because I am.” Gavin replied sarcastically, fidgeting with the clothes again.  
“Would you stop that. It’s not going to look any different no matter which way you move it.”  
Gavin huffed.  
“Do you want something to eat before we leave?” Joel asked gesturing to the kitchen behind him.  
“Nah, I’ll be fine. Let’s go.”  
Joel nodded and finished his coffee. He picked up his keys and they left for work.  
-  
Joel had a busy morning and soon the thoughts of Gavin and everything were forgotten. At lunch though it all came back. It started with Ray smiling knowingly at him and clapping him on the shoulder before he left the break room. Geoff had come by not to long after saying something cryptic about being glad that he had been there when he had and to be careful.  
Gavin sat down with him halfway through lunch, all smiles. Nothing ever seemed to bother the kid.  
“Well I see everyone took notice of your clothes.” Joel noted.  
Gavin looked down then back up, chuckling. “Yeah I suppose. At least they just think you were being a good friend or that we fucked after you ‘rescued’ me.”  
Joel stared at him. He was awfully forward about it. Joel didn’t particularly want anyone to know what he did in his free time, legal or not.   
“I got that when Geoff came and threatened me.”  
Gavin laughed at that. “What can I say, Geoff gets protective sometimes.”  
Joel nodded. Geoff was right to be protective, but it wasn’t Joel he should’ve been protecting Gavin from. The rest of the day went smoothly, Joel was back to his usual self and he could see that everyone relaxed around him. No one asked him about Gavin, which was good. He didn’t have to think up lies or excuses. It would just be easier to let them think what they wanted anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin was bouncing his leg, causing the whole car to shake with it. Joel glared at him.  
“Knock it off.” He said through gritted teeth.  
Gavin stopped and took a deep breath. “Sorry. Can we do this yet?”  
Joel sighed; Gavin was like a kid on a car trip. “I told you already, they’ll be leaving soon. Just be patient.”  
Gavin stretched the fingers on his healed hand. It was still sore, but he could move it now. He didn’t like waiting.  
Finally, the car turned on and the couple left for dinner. Gavin started to get out of the car, but Joel stopped him, shaking his head.  
“Not yet. Give it a few in case they come back.”  
Gavin sighed and sunk down in the seat, waiting for Joel’s okay to go in. Joel looked at the sulking man, who was stretching his hand again.   
“Okay, we’re good. Come on, Mr. Impatient.” Joel got out of the car with Gavin excitedly following.  
They moved quickly around the back of the house and in through a window. Gavin looked around the house and came back to find Joel standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter.  
“So, what do we do now?” Gavin asked, hoping up on the counter.  
“We wait. And when they come, we strike.”  
Gavin sighed. “But that’s so long from now.” He whined.  
Joel rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. I know. You don’t like waiting. But they’ll be back soon.”  
Gavin slid closer to Joel. “What are we gonna do while we wait?”  
Joel slid away from him. “Why don’t you prepare or something?”  
Gavin groaned. “I don’t need to prepare. I know what I’m going to do. I just want to do it.”  
Joel rolled his eyes again, but lights flashed through the front windows. Joel shooed Gavin into the spare room and put a finger over his mouth to silence him. They heard keys in the lock and the front door open. Gavin’s face changed then and a manic grin formed. Joel kept a hand on Gavin’s arm in case the younger man tried to bolt early, though he seemed in the zone now that the marks were near.   
Keys hit the counter and lights came on. They could hear the couple talking about something. It sounded like planning something for the upcoming weekend. The TV turned on and Joel faintly heard them both sit down on the couch. Gavin began to creep forward and Joel shook his head. He held up a finger signaling for Gavin to wait a minute. Gavin snarled and shook his head. He wrenched his arm out of Joel’s grasp and made his way to the cracked door, pulling a hammer out from the waist of his jeans. Joel clenched his jaw. If this was how Gavin was going to work, then this partnership was going to be short lived. Gavin stopped at the door and turned back to Joel.  
“I get the girl.” He whispered fiercely and walked out into the hall.  
Joel hurried after him. It’d do them no good if they didn’t attack together and someone made to much noise. They crept down the hall and luckily the couch faced away from the hall, so they’d never see them coming. Joel pulled his knife out. The adrenaline was really pumping now and Joel tightened his grip. Gavin rushed the couch when there was only a couple feet left and managed to pull the girl away from the guy and get the handle of the hammer in her mouth as a makeshift gag in mere moments. Joel jumped the couch and put the knife to the man’s throat. He waved a finger in the man’s face.  
“Ah ah ah. Not a sound.” Joel grinned as the man snapped his mouth shut.  
Gavin had wrestled the woman to the floor, the hammer still in her mouth. He was laughing and whispering sweetly to her. The man looked from Joel to Gavin to his partner.  
“P… p-please… Leave her alone… Take me… Do whatever you what… Just leave her alone…” He begged quietly.  
Gavin snapped his attention to him, still grinning madly. “You hear that? He’s begging for your life.” He turned back to face her. “That’s so sweet.”  
The woman was crying, trying to talk around the handle. Gavin laughed some more and dug a knee forcefully into her side. She cried out and cried more. The guy tried to move towards her, but Joel caught him and put the knife to his throat. He shook his head and smiled. The man’s face fell then and he looked down at the woman. He mouthed ‘I love you’ just before Joel buried the knife in his chest. He took a few choking breaths before relaxing to the cushions and the light left his eyes. The woman cried out and began to thrash. Joel cleaned his knife on the dead man’s shirt. Joel’s heart was still racing, he really loved doing this.  
Gavin took the hammer from her mouth and slammed his hand over her mouth. She continued to cry and babbled into his hand. He slammed the hammer into her arm and there was an audible snap. Gavin did this several more times, hitting a different area each time. Blood was beginning to pool around her and Gavin was covered in his share of splatter. Joel had ended up getting some blood on him, mostly from Gavin’s frantic swinging. Gavin took his hand away from her mouth and she made a feeble attempt to scream. A wet rasp was all she managed. Her breath was labored and Gavin sat back on his heels. He started talking to her then, toying with her frayed emotions. He tossed the hammer tauntingly between his hands, while she tried to beg for her life, mercy, anything.   
Joel felt slightly uncomfortable. He knew Gavin was brutal, but he didn’t know he was quite this brutal. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Gavin leaned close to her and whispered something that Joel didn’t catch and raised the hammer above his head. He brought it down with everything he had right into the dip of her clavicle. Blood bubbled from her mouth and she went still. Gavin took the hammer to the spot a few more times, splattering his face with more blood. He stood, panting.  
Joel bit his lip. This shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. Gavin turned to face him then and smiled.  
“That was top, eh?”  
Joel wouldn’t have called it that exactly, but it definitely was good. Though that could’ve just been from the killing. He nodded, nonetheless. Gavin wiped his face and looked at his bloodied hand. He bit his lip and looked Joel before popping a finger into his mouth and sucking on it obscenely. Joel turned quickly and made his way back to the window where they had come in. He really didn’t need any of Gavin’s weird flirty stuff. Gavin caught his arm and spun him back around. Joel’s breath caught in his throat; he wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. Gavin grinned at him mischievously before he leaned in and planted a hard kiss on him.   
Joel stood stunned for a moment, but whether he had actual feelings for Gavin or if it was just from the spike of adrenaline running through his system, he kissed Gavin back with equal force. Gavin brought his bloodied hand and tangled it Joel’s hair. Joel pulled away, breathless.  
“We should, uh. We should go.” He turned and quickly left.  
Gavin followed and the pair drove in silence to Joel’s apartment. Joel went straight to his fridge for a beer. He needed something stronger, but he’d just have to deal. He popped the top and drank half the bottle in one go. He went to run his hand through his hair but it got tangled in the blood from Gavin. He sighed. Gavin tossed his bag down by the couch and brought his hammer into the kitchen. Joel moved to allow Gavin access to the sink.  
“Gonna shower.” Joel mumbled and wondered toward the bathroom with his beer.  
Gavin nodded and set to washing his hammer.  
Joel stood in front of his mirror and stared at his reflection while he finished his beer. He had a handprint on his arm from when Gavin had grabbed him. There was also blood smeared all over his face from the kiss. Joel pursed his lips. Now that the adrenaline had begun to ebb, he was beginning to doubt his actions. The kiss felt like it had been just a spur-of-the-moment, hormone-induced kiss. Joel shook the thoughts from his head and finally got into the shower. He stood under the hot water and let it wash the blood away. The water was burning hot but felt good.   
While Joel let the water pelt him, his thoughts began to wonder back to the kills and the kiss. Joel could still feel the kiss. He found himself getting aroused. He was use to it though; he really did get off on the power that came from killing. This time seemed a little different. This seemed more kiss than kill arousal. He leaned against the wall. He really was a terrible person and shouldn’t be letting this happen. But at the moment he didn’t care; he started to slowly jerk himself off, letting his head fall back against the wall and a sigh escape.  
After a few moments he heard the door creak open.  
“Gav?”  
He heard shuffling then more silence.  
“Gavin. You are the only other person here. What on Earth are you-“  
He was interrupted by the shower curtain being pulled open. Gavin stood there, naked, one hand still holding onto the curtain. Joel jerked the curtain out of Gavin’s hand and covered himself.  
“Gavin, what the hell are you doing?!”  
Gavin chewed his lip in thought. Joel waved his hand in front of Gavin’s face.  
“Gav? Hello? What are you doing in here? And why are you naked?”  
Rather than answer, Gavin pulled Joel closer and planted a frantic kiss on him. In his shock, Joel dropped the curtain and put his hands on Gavin’s arms. He had a moment of panic and he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to push the other man away or pull him closer. Gavin decided from him though as he stepped into the shower with Joel and pressed their bodies together. Joel moaned into the kiss as his erection was pressed against Gavin’s stomach. Gavin took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Joel’s mouth.   
Joel’s mind raced as they kissed. This couldn’t just be from adrenaline. Not this long after the fact. Joel tried hard to think of a reason why they shouldn’t be doing this, they were friends and worked together, but his mind couldn’t focus with the smaller man groping him. It was when Gavin started grinding that Joel decided to just say fuck it and let this happen.  
Joel slid his hands up Gavin’s arms and one down his back. The other snaked between the two of them to grab hold of Gavin’s dick. Gavin hissed through his teeth and rested his head against Joel’s shoulder. Joel moved slowly, teasing and Gavin bucked into Joel’s hand. Joel kept the pace agonizingly slow.  
“Joel… please…” Gavin begged, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.  
Joel smirked and picked up his pace. Gavin sighed softly before lifting his head and grazing his teeth along Joel’s collar bone. Gavin found a spot and bit hard. Joel let out a startled noise that quickly turned into a moan as Gavin began sucking the spot he bit.   
“F… Fuck, Joel.” Gavin panted.  
Joel pumped him faster and moved his other hand to grab Gavin’s hair forcefully. He pulled Gavin’s head up and kissed him. Gavin kissed him back sloppily, breathing heavily.  
“Joel… Shit..”  
Joel felt Gavin tense as he came hard. He sagged against him, resting his head against Joel’s chest, breathing raggedly. Joel chuckled and pushed his hair out of his face. Gavin took another moment before he began kissing and biting his way down Joel’s torso. Gavin knelt and pushed Joel gently against the wall. Joel complied and looked down as the other man bit his hip. He groaned and bucked his hips. Gavin put his hands on Joel’s hips and held him still. Gavin licked up Joel’s length then kissed the tip. Joel moaned and grabbed hold of Gavin’s hair.   
“Gavin..” Joel growled, when the other man continued to tease him.  
Gavin grinned up at him before taking him in his mouth finally.  
“Ah, fuck. God Gavin.”  
Gavin bobbed his head, taking as much of Joel as he could manage. Joel tightened his grip on Gavin’s hair. He let his head fall back against the wall. He really shouldn’t be letting this happen, but he found himself caring less and less.   
Joel felt himself getting close and he let Gavin know. Gavin merely hummed with him still in his mouth. Joel groaned and let his release wash over him. Gavin took it all and sat back and looked up at Joel, panting. Joel slid down the wall to sit with Gavin. The sat in silence, letting the water wash over them.  
Joel looked the other man over slowly. His cheek and chest had healed, but they were still faintly yellow. Joel had removed the stitches a week ago and the wound was healing nicely and was in no danger of reopening now; which the idiot had managed to do twice. He tried to think of something to say, but he couldn’t find the right words.  
“So, ducks? Really?” Gavin asked.  
Joel looked at him curiously. “Ducks?”  
“Your shower curtain.” Gavin laughed, pulling the curtain to show it to Joel. “Your curtain has ducks on it.”  
Joel laughed too; he’d completely forgotten about what was on his shower curtain. “I’ve had that thing for years. And there’s nothing wrong with ducks.”  
Gavin laughed harder. “It’s just really funny to picture.”  
Gavin’s laughter was infectious and they both were soon laughing about the shower curtain. When the laughter began to subside, Gavin stood and began to get out of the shower. Joel caught his arm and stood. He wrapped his arms around Gavin and leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
“We can’t have you getting out of the shower without getting clean now can we?”   
Gavin shivered. “Suppose not huh?”  
Joel pulled Gavin under the water before grabbing the shampoo bottle and pouring a good amount into his hand. He took his time massaging it into Gavin’s scalp. The other man seemed to be enjoying it. Joel tilted Gavin’s head back and rinsed the suds off before repeating the process with the conditioner. Joel picked up his loofah and poured soup onto it. He took his time washing Gavin’s body, exploring it. He ran his thumb gently over the cut and Gavin shivered. He finished and dunked Gavin under the spray and watched as the water washed the soap away. Joel did have to admit that Gavin had a really nice body. Gavin caught his gaze and smiled, pulling Joel under the water and returning the favor.   
When they were both clean Joel shut the water off and got out, taking his own towel and handing another to Gavin. Joel dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist.  
“Beer?” He asked, opening the bathroom door.  
Gavin nodded while drying himself off. Joel pulled out a clean pair of boxer briefs out of his dresser and put them on before going to the kitchen. He pulled the beers out and opened both. He set one on the table and took a slow pull from his. Gavin came out in boxers and picked up his own bottle before going and stretching out on the couch and flipping on the TV. Joel watched him from the kitchen. Gavin flipped through the channels before he felt Joel’s gaze still on him. He looked at him and nodded him over. Joel moved over to the couch and Gavin moved his feet so he could sit.  
They sat in silence for a while, watching some crap movie Gavin had put on.  
“Gotta hand it to you, maybe the planning thing isn’t so bad after all.” Gavin said, breaking the silence.  
Joel smiled. “Oh? What changed your mind?”  
“Well, you know.” Gavin shrugged. “I probably couldn’t have found someone that good to kill myself. So you know, maybe the planning’s not so bad.”  
Joel laughed. “Think you’ll get into that?”  
It was Gavin’s turn to laugh now. “You think I could plan something like that? Please, I don’t even make plans to hang out with people. Could never do what you do. You got your skills and I got mine.”  
Joel nodded thoughtfully and they sunk into a comfortable silence until the movie finished.   
Joel stood. “I’m headin’ to bed.”  
Gavin nodded and stretched back out, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch. Joel got into bed and stared at the ceiling. He was tired but now that he was alone his thoughts crept back up on him. He didn’t really know what to make of the situation with Gavin. It was nice having someone to share the secret with. There were some things that he couldn’t talk to anyone else about, but Gavin got him perfectly. Plus there was the kiss at the couple’s house and then everything that had happened in the shower. Joel sighed. He seemed to just make his life more difficult the more he thought about this. And even is Joel managed to sort out his own feelings, he had no idea what Gavin’s were. This could’ve just been a onetime thing. Joel found himself hoping it wasn’t though. He laughed at that idea. Who would be better for him than another psycho? Seemed like Gavin was the perfect match for him. He pushed the thoughts away after that. He really did need sleep, he had meetings in the morning and actually needed to be aware for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Joel awoke the next morning with a start. He rolled over to look at the clock, it was still early. He sighed and rolled onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. He needed to figure this out. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. There was soft snoring drifting in through his cracked door. Maybe he’d make Gavin breakfast, hopefully he’d eat this time.  
With a plan in mind Joel got out of bed and found a pair of sweats on the ground and pulled them on. Joel made his way quietly out to the living room. Gavin was spread out on the couch once again, one leg hanging off and the blankets tossed to the floor. Joel shook his head, wondering if Gavin ever kept the blankets on him. He went into the kitchen and dug through his cupboards. There wasn’t much in there, he needed to do some shopping, but he had just enough stuff to make pancakes. He set to work, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
Joel was on the last batch when Gavin shuffled into the kitchen, hair disheveled and still in his boxers. He rubbed his eyes and sniffed.  
“What smells so good?” He asked, looking at Joel through squinted eyes.  
“Pancakes.”  
“Mmmm. They smell awesome.” Gavin smiled and leaned in and sniffed again.  
“Well here.” Gavin handed him a plate. “Go eat. Butter and syrup’s on the table. And there’s coffee if you want it.”  
Gavin took the plate and set it on the table and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down and sipped his coffee. Joel finished the last of the pancakes and put them onto his plate. He carried his cup and plate over to the table and sat down across from Gavin. They ate in silence. Joel thought about asking about last night but decided against it. At least for today. When they were both finished, Joel cleaned up the table while Gavin went to the living room to get dressed. Joel finished and went to get dressed himself.  
“Ready to go?” Gavin asked when Joel came back out of the bedroom.  
Joel nodded. “Yup. Let’s get going.”  
The drive to work was silent as well. Joel parked and they made their way to the building. Ray met them at the door.  
“Mornin’ guys.” Ray grinned at them. “Have a good night, huh?” He winked.  
Joel made a face and went inside.  
Gavin returned Ray’s smile. “Oh, yeah. It was top.”  
Ray laughed. “Does sourpuss share that feeling?”  
Joel scowled. “We’ll talk later Gav.” He said before stomping up the stairs.  
Gavin chuckled. “He does. Just maybe not around others.”  
They both laughed and went down the hall into the Achievement Hunter office.  
\--  
At lunch, Gavin sat next to Joel, sliding in close.   
“How was your morning?” He asked smiling.  
“Long. And my afternoon is going to be longer.” Joel said before taking a bite of his sandwich.  
Gavin nodded and poked at his food. “My morning was pretty boring. At least compared to last night.”  
Joel gave him a flat look.  
“Oh gross. I didn’t ask for a show while I eat.” Michael grimaced and faked gagging.  
Gavin laughed. “We’re just talking.”  
Michael nodded. “Yeah, talking.” He made air quotes when he said talking.  
Joel groaned. “And I’m done with lunch. I’ll see you assholes later.”   
He got up and left. He could still here Gavin laughing and Michael yelling at him jokingly.   
\--  
Gavin drummed his fingers on the car door.   
“Gavin. Please, what have I told you about that?” Joel growled.  
Gavin held his hands up. “Sorry. Just ready to go.”  
Joel rolled his eyes and held something out to Gavin. Gavin took it and looked at it.  
“A bottle? What’s this for?”  
“It’s chloroform. We need to start being a little more careful. So we’re gonna use that and take them elsewhere.”  
“More precautions?” Gavin whined and bounced a little.  
Joel shot him a dirty look. “Yes. Unless you’d like to fucking get caught and taken to jail. And I’m sure they’d love you in there Gavin. And what would the Ramsey’s do? What if they got implicated as accessories to murder? How would you feel then? We’re going to take every precaution deemed fucking necessary for fucking moron or our partnership will come to an end.”  
Gavin pouted and slunk back in the seat. “Yeah sure.”  
“So can you drive at all Gavin?” Joel looked at him.  
Gavin shrugged and eyed him suspiciously. “I’ve seen lots of people drive. Why?”  
“Well, if we put them in their car and take it and some of their stuff, it’ll look like they just left. But that’d leave my car here. And I don’t want to do that. So you’d have to drive either mine or theirs.”  
Gavin made a face. “I could try. But there’s no guarantee that it’ll be good driving.”  
Joel nodded and handed him the keys. “Just try not to get pulled over, eh?”  
Gavin took them and looked at them skeptically. “How am I going to know where to go?”  
Joel tapped a GPS that sat on the dash. “Address is in there and ready to go. If we get separated or anything just turn it on and hit go.”   
Gavin nodded slowly, looking none too thrilled about this new arrangement.  
A car finally pulled away from the residence and Joel had them wait a few more minutes before he signaled to Gavin that they could go in. They made their way in through the garage and Joel led Gavin to the bedroom.  
“See if you can find some suitcases or something.” He said pointing towards the closet.  
Gavin nodded and went to the closet while Joel went back out, looking for anywhere else suitcases or bags might have been kept. He was rummaging around a hall closet when he heard Gavin call out that he found some. He made his way back to the bedroom and saw Gavin had pulled out a large suitcase and a few duffle bags.   
“Well let’s put shit in and get this ready to go.” Joel moved to the dressers and began to throw pieces of clothing into the bags and Gavin followed suit, pulling stuff out of the closet.  
When all the bags were packed Joel sat of the bed, taking out two rags and setting the bottle on the nightstand, tossed the rags next to it. Gavin plopped down next to him and they waited till they heard a car pull in. Joel and Gavin’s demeanor shifted and they both slid off the bed to squat next to it. Joel grabbed the bottle off the nightstand and opened it and splashed some on each rag, handing one to Gavin. They heard a door open and muffled voices. There were footsteps up and down the hall a few times and then the TV flicked on. Silence ensued and Joel crept forward with Gavin close on his heels. The couple was cuddled together on the couch watching a movie. Joel motioned toward the woman and Gavin nodded and they took their places behind the couple. Joel signaled a countdown on his fingers and the both lunged, clamping the rags over the couples’ mouths. They fought for a moment before going limp. Joel stood and straightened his shirt, leaving the rag on the man’s mouth.  
He went to the kitchen and found the couples’ keys sitting on the counter. He picked them up and called to Gavin.  
“Hey, I got the keys. Go grab the bags.”  
Gavin grunted but complied and Joel went out to the garage, popping the trunk of the car. He waited for Gavin, who came a few moments later carrying the bags. Joel met him halfway and took a few of the bags and tossed them into the trunk. Gavin did the same and slammed the trunk.  
“Come on Joel. Let’s get them and goooo.” Gavin whined.  
“Yeah yeah. Girl in front and guy in back.” Joel said unlocking the car and going back to the house.   
They loaded the couple into the car and Joel opened the driver’s door. “Think you can handle driving?”  
Gavin had a hard look on his face and he nodded. “I’ll be fine.”   
He spun on his heel and went back to the house. Joel got into the car and drove to the place he’d picked out as a base of sorts. It was an abandoned farm, far out of town, that had fallen into such disrepair that no one was even remotely interested in buying it anymore. The realtors had even given up trying to sell it. The barn made a perfect place to stash cars and the house had a large, empty, concrete cellar perfect for their needs. Joel pulled up and parked the car near the door to the barn and got out, waiting against the car for Gavin. Gavin pulled in a few moments later stopping the car near the other. He got out and heaved a sigh of relief.   
Joel smirked. “Glad you made it in one piece.”  
Gavin rolled his eyes and looked around. “How the hell did you even find this place?”  
“It pays to take time and do some research. Come on, let’s grab them. Cellar’s just over there.” Joel opened the backdoor and pulled the man out and into a fireman’s carry and Gavin carried the woman over his shoulder.  
Joel led Gavin to the cellar and toed open the loose door. He walked down the stairs and nudged open the other door. The room was bare aside from two chairs and a small table. Joel moved aside so Gavin could enter and he watched as Gavin’s face lit up in the darkest way. Gavin turned to him with a wide grin.  
“This is awesome.” He whispered, about to burst with excitement.  
Joel chuckled and walked over to the chairs, setting the man down in the chair. Gavin practically skipped over and dropped the woman into the other chair. He noticed the restraints and turned back to Joel.  
“You just thought of everything!” He enthused, tying the unconscious woman to the chair.  
Joel did the same to the man and took a step back. Gavin spun around and looked at the table. It was laid with both blunt objects of all shapes and sizes and knives and scalpels. Gavin nodded approvingly, running his fingers over the various objects.  
“I take back everything I’ve ever said about your planning. This is just… Perfect.” He breathed, staring at the table in wonder.  
Joel chuckled. “I’m gonna remember that for the next time you have a smart ass comment about it, prick.”  
Gavin laughed. “So! Where do we begin?” Gavin hovered over the tools, lips pursed in thought before picking up a hammer. “You can never beat using a classic.”  
He sniggered at his own little joke and went back over to the woman and tugged roughly at her hair. She made a soft noise and slowly opened her eyes.  
“W-what happened…” She trailed off, panic taking over as she tried to look around, but Gavin’s hold of her hair kept her head firmly in place.  
Joel stayed leaning against the table, he knew Gavin would take long now that they had time and it wouldn’t be as satisfying if he got his kill then had to wait while Gavin played his games. Gavin took his free hand and ran it lightly down the woman’s cheek. She flinched away from the touch.  
“P-please… D-don’t hurt me… I-I can pay you… or… or…” She choked on a sob.  
Gavin grabbed hold of her chin and laughed. “Where’s the fun in letting you go, huh? Now, what’s your name?”  
“Please… Just let me go… My husband can pay you…”   
Gavin laughed again. “Oh? You mean him?” He jerked her face to the side to see the man then jerked her face back to him. “Now what’s your name?”  
“A-amber…”  
“Amber? Hmmm… That’s a pretty name.” He turned to Joel. “Don’t you think that’s a fitting name for such a pretty face?” He turned back to her and smiled sweetly at her. “We’re going to have some fun, yeah?”  
“P-please…” She begged.  
Gavin released her face and hair and walked behind her. She tried to follow him but he shoved her head forward again. Gavin hefted the hammer, testing the weight of it before bringing it down on her shoulder. She screamed, loud and high pitched. The scream woke her husband up and after blinking a few times he snapped his attention to Amber and struggled against his restraints.   
“Amber? What’s going on?” He looked around and caught sight of Gavin and the bloodied hammer. “Look, we’ll do whatever you want. J-just let us go…”  
Gavin tsked and flicked some of the blood at him. The guy looked horrified as the splatters landed on him. Gavin shifted and brought the hammer down on Amber’s arm and she cried again. He husband jerked against his restraints, trying to get to her.  
“Look at that! He cares so much for you!” Gavin laughed and dropped the hammer, going over to pick up one of the knives.  
He went back over to Amber and stood behind her with the knife at her throat. He leaned in close and looked to her husband, before he nicked the side of her neck just enough to draw blood, but not enough to kill her. Her husband fought at his restraints again.  
“Please. You can do whatever you want. Just let her go. Please. Let her go.” He pleaded.  
Gavin chuckled and grabbed her hair again, pulling her head so she was facing him. “You’ve got a real swell guy there.” He said mockingly. “Begging for you to be let go and everything. Just toppy tippers.”  
He moved to stand in front of her and tapped his lips in thought before he straddled her legs and dug the blade deep into her other shoulder. She screamed, this time it was ragged and far more pained. Gavin tilted his head back and all but moaned.  
“Music to my ears.” He sighed.  
He twisted the blade and jerked it out roughly, splattering his face with blood. She whimpered and bit her lip. Gavin slid back slightly and ran the blade lightly down her chest before he pressed it into her abdomen. She coughed, blood dribbling out of her mouth. Gavin stood, leaving the knife there. He walked over to Joel.  
“You gonna do anything? Or stand there while I have all the fun?” He grinned.  
Joel nodded. “I was just waiting.”  
Joel picked up one of the scalpels and went over to the man. The man looked up at him pleadingly.  
“Please. Let her go. Don’t do this.”  
Joel sneered at him and Gavin laughed. “Begging won’t get you anywhere.”  
Joel debated just ending it now, but wanted to see what it was like to do it Gavin’s way. He didn’t like the mess though. Maybe he could just start small. Joel brought the scalpel slowly down the man’s forearm. He screamed, trying to wretch his arm away. Joel felt excitement bubble in his stomach and he brought the scalpel down the man’s other arm. He wailed and Joel felt himself grinning much like Gavin was. He looked to Gavin who was straddling Amber again and seemed to be teasing her with the blade. He was getting covered in blood and he seemed to revel in it. Joel turned back to the man, who was panting, with tears running down his face.   
“Please…” He muttered. “Just let her go.”  
He heard Gavin snigger behind him. “Ahh, he cares so much. I wonder what it’ll take to break him eh?”  
The man went pale and Joel turned to watch as Gavin held the knife in front of Amber’s throat. Laughter bubbled as he slashed the knife across her throat, showering him in fountain of red. The man screamed himself hoarse, trying to fight his way free. Joel watched him for a moment, before mimicking Gavin and cutting the man’s throat. He took a few gurgling breaths before going limp. Gavin laughed louder and nearly fell out of Amber’s lap. Joel went back over to the table and sat down the scalpel and turned to see Gavin had gotten up. They stood staring at each other for a moment, the room became charged. Gavin took the first step, but Joel closed the distance faster, grabbing the smaller man and planting a rough kiss on his lips. He felt Gavin smile before he kissed back. They parted a moment later, panting. Joel eyed Gavin, gauging his reaction. Gavin licked him lips and tugged his shirt down. He took the knife from Amber’s corpse and set it on the table. Joel watched him carefully. When Gavin lingered at the table Joel joined him, turning him around and pinning him there.  
“Eventually we’re going to have to figure out what this means. But fuck that for now.” Joel growled, before crushing Gavin’s lips in another kiss.  
Gavin brought his hands up to Joel’s face, leaving blood anywhere he touched. Joel tangled one hand in Gavin’s hair and tugged his head roughly to the side. Gavin hummed and Joel bit hard, relishing the the startled noise Gavin made. He sucked at the spot and Gavin moaned, legs almost giving out. Joel pulled away and smirked at the purple splotch now marring Gavin’s neck. Gavin looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Joel tugged Gavin’s shirt off and tossed it aside, pushing Gavin down to the floor. He hovered over him before pressing their bodies together.  
Gavin squirmed underneath, making obscene noises. Joel silenced him by pressing another kiss to his lips. Gavin fumbled around and undid Joel’s pants and pushed them just far enough to get access to his erection. Joel rested his forehead on Gavin’s.  
“Fuck, Gav.”  
Gavin worked him slowly with one hand while he fumbled with his own jeans. Once they were undone he pulled out his own erection, wrapping his hand around his and Joel’s. Joel hissed and bucked into Gavin’s hand, still slick with blood. Gavin moaned every time Joel bucked his hips. Joel nudged Gavin’s head to the side and bit down on the opposite side of his neck. Gavin’s hand tightened and he bucked up against Joel. Joel moaned against Gavin’s skin as Gavin started pumping faster. He sucked at the spot on Gavin’s neck, making sure it’d leave another mark.  
“Jesus fuck Gavin…” He muttered against Gavin’s shoulder.  
Gavin hmmmed and arched his back, pumping them harder.  
Joel let out a low groan. “Shit… Gav…” He trailed off as he came, tangled his fingers in Gavin’s hair and kissing him.  
Gavin moaned into the kiss and Joel moved on hand down and batted away Gavin’s, taking firm hold of him. Gavin writhed underneath him while Joel worked him, jerking his hips up erratically. He tilted his head back, breaking the kiss. He jerked his hips a few more times before arching off the ground and coming across his stomach. They both stayed like that for a moment, catching their breath. Joel finally sat back on his heels, still panting lightly. Gavin propped himself up on his elbows.  
“So what was that about needing to talk or figure something out?” He quirked an eyebrow.  
Joel waved his hand dismissively and stood buttoning his jeans back up. “It can wait. We need to deal with the bodies before we leave.”  
Gavin nodded and stood too, fixing his own pants. “How will we do that?”  
“Deep holes in the barn.” Joel gestured towards the stairs.   
Gavin nodded and pulled his shirt back on. Joel picked up some plastic that had been sitting next to the table. Gavin gave him a strange look.  
“To move the bodies.”  
They moved the bodies quickly, dumping them into the hole. Gavin went back to the house to clean up while Joel used to the small ditch digger that had been abandoned in the barn to recover the hole. He went out and moved the car into the barn as well and closed the barn door when he was done. Gavin came back out then, carrying a small bag, presumably with the things that needed to be cleaned in it. He tossed the back in the trunk and they got in and drove back to Joel’s.  
Gavin tossed the bag down in the kitchen while Joel made his way to the bathroom. He showered quickly and threw on some shorts before going to relieve Gavin of clean up duty so he could shower too. Joel finished before Gavin was done and he flipped idly through the TV channels. Gavin came out in boxers, ruffling his damp hair.  
“You have a really awesome shower Joel.” Gavin grinned goofily.   
Joel chuckled and stood, going to bed. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at Gavin, who was busy setting up the bedding on the couch. He looked from his bed back to Gavin.  
“You know, my bed’s pretty big. And much more comfy than that couch. You’re welcome to join if you want.”  
Gavin looked up, surprised before giving him a lopsided smile. “Yeah, that sounds great.”  
Joel laughed and got into bed, Gavin crawling in next to him. They laid there in silence for a moment before Gavin spoke.  
“We still need to talk about that thing you wanted to talk about, Joel.” Joel could hear the smirk in his voice.  
“In the morning. Promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

Joel groaned, his alarm pulling him unwillingly from sleep. He slammed his hand on it, silencing it. He laid there for a moment, debating going back to sleep when a warm arm was wrapped around him. He froze for a moment before flashes of memory broke through the morning haze of drowsiness and post-adrenaline crash. Gavin nuzzled closer, still snoring softly. Joel smiled a little before gently untangling himself and sliding out of bed. Gavin made a noise and rolled over, flinging both arms out, effectively taking up the whole bed. Joel chuckled softly and made his way to the kitchen. He started the coffee pot and went to his fridge, looking over what he had. He stood for a long moment before pulling out eggs and milk for French toast.  
Gavin wondered out rubbing his eyes when Joel was putting the first pieces of egg-coated bread on the skillet. Gavin yawned and sat down at the table.  
“Mornin there Gavin.”  
“Mornin’.” Gavin murmured back.  
Joel cooked in the silence that followed. When he was done he set the plates on the table and sat across from Gavin. Gavin hmmmed appreciatively before he started eating.  
“So..” Gavin started, after his first bite. “What was it you wanted to talk about last night?”  
Joel choked on his mouthful a little. He cleared his throat and took a long drink of his coffee. Gavin laughed.  
“Is it really that bad?”  
Joel shook his head. “No. Not really. I just wasn’t expecting it.”  
Gavin nodded. “Well I suppose. But you did say in the morning. And you’ve put it off 3 times now. So what is it?”  
Joel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I suppose that’s right. Well…” Joel opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think how best to word it. “What’s going on here?” He gestured between the two of them.  
“We’re eating?” Gavin looked confused.  
Joel rolled his eyes. “No, between us. Like what’s going on with us, dumbass.”  
Gavin thought for a moment. “Well we’re partners right? What else would be happening? What do you not want to work together anymore?” Gavin looked sad.  
Joel sighed again, frustrated. “We’ve fucked around a few times now. Are we just fucking around or what?” Joel nearly shouted.  
Realization crossed Gavin’s face and he grinned. “Oh you mean is there more to it than us just working together?” Joel nodded curtly and Gavin’s face became unreadable as he shrugged. “Well I mean I guess we could be. We are pretty compatible and all. But I mean, it’s up to you and everything.”  
“How’s it up to me?”  
Gavin shrugged and stared at his plate, pushing his food around. “Well I mean, I wouldn’t mind being in a… I suppose a relationship with you. I mean like a proper one, not just when we work together or whatever. So I mean, it’s up to you.”  
Joel got up and moved around the table to Gavin. When Gavin didn’t look up, Joel held onto Gavin’s chin and tilted it up till Gavin was looking at him.   
“Sure. Why not?” He gave Gavin a hard kiss before going back to his seat to finish breakfast. “Besides, you give pretty good blowjobs.” Joel winked at him.  
Gavin rolled his eyes and went back to eating.   
“You know, you sure did a number on my neck last night.” Gavin said after a while, holding his chin up.  
Joel smiled at the marks there and shrugged. “I like them.”  
“Yeah well I’m not gonna here the bloody end of it today.”  
Joel laughed. “You’ll be fine.”  
They finished eating and got dressed before heading to work. When they got there Joel waited for Gavin at the back of the car. Gavin gave him a questioning look and Joel simply laced their fingers together and headed inside.  
Most people in the office were already gathered in the kitchen for the meeting, milling about and snatching doughnuts out of the boxes lining the tables. When Joel and Gavin entered, everyone looked. Then did a collective double take and stared, some open mouthed. Ray snickered and made a joke about Gavin’s neck. Gavin huffed and looked away. Joel smiled and tugged Gavin to the kitchen with him, grabbing a doughnut from the box.  
Most everyone went back to chatting. Barbara came up and pulled them into a hug.  
“Aw you two are cute.” She smiled, stepping back.  
Joel mostly tuned out after that, Gavin and Barbara chattering on happily. He scanned the crowd and caught Geoff staring at him. Geoff motioned that he was watching him then gave him a hard look before walking off. Joel smiled in and leaned to whisper in Gavin’s ear.  
“I don’t think your boss likes me marking you.”  
Gavin looked at Joel out of the corner of his eye, arching an eyebrow, before turning back to talk to Barbara. Burnie stood on a chair then, calling for everyone’s attention so they could start the meeting.  
\--  
Gavin dropped a backpack on the table, looking between the two unconscious people. Joel looked up at the noise and gave him a confused look.   
“What’s in there?”  
“Just some tools for tonight.” He grinned.  
Joel looked at the tools already out on the table then back to Gavin. “There’s already stuff out?”  
Gavin shook his head. “Nah. I like to change it up. I picked up something new that looks like fun.”  
Gavin pulled out a slim wicked looking axe and grinned. “It’s an ice axe. Used for scaling icy mountains or some shit. But it looks like fun.”   
Gavin walked over and nudged the woman’s head up with the flat side of the axe. She groaned and blinked her eyes a few times before looking up in a panic.   
“W-what…” Tears pricked in her eyes. “P-please… Please don’t…”  
Gavin laughed. “Nah, love. I think I will.”  
He pulled the axe out from under her chin and brought it down into her leg. It stuck with a dull wet sound. He brought his hand away and laughed again. She shrieked, rousing her husband. He struggled violently to get to her but was firmly tied down, calling to her that it’d be okay and for them to stop.  
“Oooooooh lookie here Joel! We’ve got a fighter tonight!” Gavin chirped happily, digging a pair of small steel snips out of his pack, he caressed Joel’s cheek. “Aren’t you going to join the fun?”  
Joel pulled him into an aggressive kiss. “I like watching you work first.”  
Gavin laughed breathily. “Well then allow me to give you a good show.”  
He turned and went back to the woman, who was sobbing quietly. He ran the snips down one arm then stopped, holding the point lightly against her hand. He grabbed her pointer finger then, and put the snips around it.  
“Let’s see how loud you can scream.” And he closed the snips, severing her finger.  
She wailed, throwing her head back. Her husband jerked, his chair moving an inch. Gavin cackled.  
“Oh, that’s was brilliant!”  
He turned to her other hand and cut her other pointer finger off. She screeched, more tears streaming down her face. Gavin looked between her hands, smiling at the blood flowing from the wounds. Gavin moved back to the table, picking up a scalpel. He went back to her and wretched the axe from her thigh, tossing it on the ground. He straddled her and used the snips to cut open her shirt. She struggled, trying uselessly to get away from him.   
Hey husband thrashed around, cursing them and begging for them to let her go and making threats. Gavin giggled.  
“He loves you so much.” He purred.  
He held up the scalpel, pausing for a moment before deciding where to cut in. He brought it slowly across her abdomen, relishing in the noises she made and the way her stomach moving caused more blood to pour from the wound. He made a second cut perpendicular to the first and groaned as more blood dripped out.   
Joel pushed off the table then, grabbing a knife. The man glared up at him with a hard glare and Joel slammed the knife into his wrist. The man held back his scream and resumed his stare. Joel grinned and turned to Gavin.  
“Look at how brave he’s being Gav.” Joel said teasingly.   
Gavin looked up and grinned. “Well let’s change that huh?”  
Joel nodded and took a step back, leaving the knife in his wrist. He snapped his fingers, an idea forming. He walked over to the woman and tugged her wedding ring off her finger. She shouted at him to give it back but he ignored her and went back to her husband. Joel leaned down in front of the man and grabbed his mouth, forcing it open. He made a strangled noise and tried to pull away but Joel just tightened his grip. Joel held the ring up in front of the man’s eyes and grinned before shoving it into the back of the man’s mouth. He made choking noises and Joel jerked his head back, rubbing his throat to get him to swallow. After a few moment of coaxing the ring finally went down. Joel let go but stayed in front of him. The man panted, cheeks wet from tears mostly from choking. He glared at Joel again and spit at Joel.  
Joel straightened and laughed, wiping the spit away. “Ooooh. You just made a big mistake.”  
He pulled the man’s ring off harshly and went over to Gavin. Gavin took it and repeated the same process as Joel had with the man. When she’d swallowed it, Joel tugged Gavin away, holding up the scalpel.  
“Let’s get his ring back huh?” Joel grinned.   
Gavin giggled delightedly, taking it. He knelt between the woman’s legs and made a new deep incision next to the others. She made a weak cry and her head bobbed to the side. Gavin cut again and began pulling skin and muscle away, revealing her organs. She panted more, breath becoming shallow and her head lulled back, blood dripping from her mouth. Gavin reached in, pulling her stomach into her lap.  
“This is just like a real life surgeon simulator. Only Michael’s not screaming in my ear and the goal is to kill and not fixed!” Gavin laughed, cutting into the stomach and quickly tugging the ring out before tossing the stomach back into her gut.  
He turned the ring over a few times before handing it to Joel. Joel took it and went back over to the man and slipped it back on his finger.  
“There ya go. All fixed up now.” Joel picked up another knife and dug it into the man’s other wrist.  
He groaned and looked tiredly up at Joel. “Go ahead, kill me. I don’t have anything else left to live for now.”  
Joel laughed. “That’s too nice for you.”  
He turned away and pulled Gavin into a kiss. Gavin looked startled for a moment before melting into the kiss and fighting Joel for dominance. They stood for a long few moments, kissing sloppily. Gavin ran his hands under Joel’s shirt before tugging it off. He kissed and bit his way down Joel’s torso till he was kneeling. He nuzzled Joel’s crotch before quickly undoing Joel’s jeans. He pulled Joel’s erection free of his boxers and kissed the head before slipping it into his mouth. Joel let out a groan and let his head fall back, one hand tangling in Gavin’s hair. Gavin bobbed his head a few times before pulling away with a wet pop. Joel looked down at him, mildly confused. Gavin didn’t answer, merely tugged Joel down to the ground and tugged the rest of his clothes off. He stood, taking his own clothes off before going to the table and pulling something out of his bag.   
He straddled Joel, rubbing his hands down his chest, smearing blood all over him. Joel groaned and bucked his hips slightly from the contact with Gavin. Gavin grinned salaciously, before pouring a liberal amount of lube into his hand.  
Joel gave him a lazy grin. “Been planning this for a while huh?”  
Gavin answered with a smile of his own and grabbed Joel’s erection, spreading the lube. Joel’s head fell back and he bucked into Gavin’s hand. Gavin bit his lip as he positioned himself over Joel and slowly lowered himself. Joel grabbed Gavin’s thighs, trying not to buck again.  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Gavin.” He moaned.  
Gavin chuckled breathily, and stilled for a moment, letting himself adjust. He started moving slowly, head falling back. Joel began to thrust up, keeping rhythm with Gavin. Gavin panted, hands digging into Joel’s thighs. Gavin had picked up some speed, but Joel sat up and stopped him. Gavin looked at him curiously, but Joel just kissed him before he flipped them over. Gavin squirmed at the shift and bit his lip.   
“Fuck, Gav…. You look so good like this…”  
Gavin smiled and shifted his hips, urging Joel to move.   
Joel buried his face in Gavin’s neck. “So needy…” He breathed.  
Gavin shivered and shifted his hips again. “Joel… Move.”  
Joel complied, thrusting hard into him. Gavin drug his nails down Joel’s back and moaned. Joel continued to thrust and Gavin switched back and forth between scratching Joel’s back and just digging his nails in. He squirmed and moaned.  
“Jesus Joel… Fuck…” He chanted.  
Joel bit his neck, sucking a fresh mark into it and Gavin lost it, back arching and coming hard, Joel’s name a strangled gasp. Joel grinned into his neck and thrust hard a few more times before stilling and coming inside Gavin. They stayed like that for a long moment before Gavin ran his hands through Joel’s hair and picked his head up to look at him.  
“We still have someone to deal with Joel.” He panted.  
Joel looked over his shoulder to the man. He was pale and staring at the wall, obviously trying to pretend he wasn’t watching this. Joel chuckled and got up, walking over to the man. The man refused to look at him and Joel grabbed his chin, jerking it hard so he looked at him.   
“Now that. That was you’re punishment you piece of shit.” He snarled. “Watching and listening while we fucked in your wife’s blood while you sat here helpless to her dying.”  
He jerked one of the knives out and shoved it slowly into the man’s chest. He gave a few bloody coughs before he sagged. Joel laughed and turned back to Gavin, who was still sitting on the floor, grinning. Joel smiled and walked back over, tugging him to his feet.  
“You are amazing.” He murmured, kissing him.  
Gavin grinned when they parted. “You are too.”  
They got dressed and cleaned up the mess before heading back to Joel’s apartment. Joel showered first pulling on a pair of boxers when he was done. He sat on the couch, flipping his laptop on and checking through the stocks and sipping a beer. Gavin showered after him and plopped down onto the couch next to Joel when he was done. He took Joel’s beer and took a slow drag of it.   
“Really? Couldn’t get your own?” Joel chuckled.  
Gavin shrugged. “I don’t want a whole one.”  
Joel took his beer back, setting it out Gavin’s reach.  
“Hey! That’s just rude.” Gavin laughed, trying to reach across Joel’s lap for it.  
Joel caught his wrist and pulled him down, leaning over to kiss him. “No it’s not. It’s mine.” He grinned.  
Gavin pouted. “And you can’t share.”  
Joel shifted so he was laying next Gavin, still holding his wrist above his head. He nuzzled into Gavin’s neck.  
“I’m not a fan of sharing really.”  
Gavin rolled his eyes. “You don’t seem to have a problem sharing violence with me.”  
Joel shrugged. “Well, I was a little forced into that one.”  
Gavin smiled and kissed the top of Joel’s head. “I don’t see you complaining though.”  
“Never.” He grinned before sitting up and tugging Gavin with him. “Come one. Bed time.”  
Gavin got up too and followed Joel into the bedroom. They both crawled in and Joel tugged Gavin back against him. Gavin put his hand on top of Joel’s. They laid in silence for a long moment.  
“Hey Gav?” Joel whispered.  
“Yeah?”  
“Nah, nevermind.”  
Gavin shifted to look at Joel. “No. What?”  
“It’s really not important.”  
“Your heart is pounding. What is it?”  
Joel sighed. “I.. I think I love you.” He whispered, barely audible.  
Gavin was quiet for a long moment. Joel chewed his lip, waiting. His answer came in the form on Gavin rolling completely to face and taking Joel’s face in his hands. He pulled his close and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
“I love you too.” He murmured against his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin groaned as Joel’s alarm rang. He cuddled into Joel’s side as Joel shut it off.  
“Can’t we just skip work today?” Gavin murmured, nuzzling into Joel’s neck.  
Joel chuckled, putting his arms around Gavin. “I don’t think we can do that.”  
Gavin made a face. “Sure we can. You just call Burnie and say we got food poisoning or something. Then we stay home and watch movies and fuck.” He grinned.  
Joel laughed. “As much as I absolutely love that idea.” He said kissing Gavin. “And I really like that idea. I have meetings to go to today.”  
Gavin squirmed around and whined. “Oh come on.”  
Joel laughed again and kissed his temple before he got out of bed. “Sorry Gav. But I have work to do.”  
Gavin shifted towards Joel, grabbing his hips. “Fine. I’ll settle for morning sex.” He murmured, kissing Joel’s hip.  
Joel sighed. “Gavin… I have work…” He groaned as Gavin bit his hip.   
He forced himself to take a step away from Gavin. Gavin looked up at him and pouted. Joel shook his head and set to getting dressed.  
Gavin flopped back on the bed. “Come on, Joel. Indulge me.” He cooed.  
Joel laughed and threw a shirt from Gavin’s draw at him. “I indulged you enough last night. You can wait another 8 hours.”  
Gavin pulled the shirt off his face and tugged it on, sitting up. “You are no fun.”  
Joel quirked an eyebrow at him. “Oh? No fun huh? And so last night was no fun?”  
Gavin pursed his lips. “Well… I suppose it was a bit of fun.” He grinned mischievously.  
Joel shook his head, walking out of the bedroom, not falling into Gavin’s attempts to draw him in. He heard Gavin whined again then move around to get dressed, being louder than he needed to be. He came out still pouting. Joel smiled.   
“You look really cute like that. Maybe I’ll withhold sex from you more often.”  
Gavin glared at him. “I’ll kill you, asshole.”  
Joel laughed. “No you wouldn’t. How would you go on without me?”  
Gavin snorted. “I was doing just fine before you. I’d do just fine without.”  
“Oh?” Joel looks curious.   
Gavin sets his face determinedly. “I would be just fine without you.”  
Joel smiled and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him.  
“Would you?” He whispered, resting his forehead on Gavin’s.  
“Yes.” Gavin replied stubbornly.  
“Whatever you say Gav.” Joel smiles and kisses him.  
Gavin huffs and pulls away. “Let’s go you jerk.”  
“Sure thing love.” Joel replies sweetly.  
Gavin rolls his eyes and walks out, leaving Joel chuckling alone in the living room. They stop for coffee and food on the way. Joel eats hurriedly in the car on the drive. He tells Gavin he’ll see him at lunch before rushing off to his meeting.  
“You have a very stupid grin today Gav. Good night?” Ray waggles his eyebrows as Gavin sits down as his desk.  
Gavin shrugs. “You know.”  
Ray and Michael share a look before laughing.  
“Did ya do the do?” Ray snickers.  
Gavin rolls his eyes, pulling his headphones on. Michael hits Ray’s knee.   
“That’s a big yes. Think top or bottom?”  
“Totally a bottom.” Ray laughs as Gavin turns red.  
“You guys are utter rubbish.” He mutters.  
At lunch, Gavin waited at the counter for Joel to sit, pretending to make something. He took a step to the side like he was going to put something in the sink and faked tripping, pushing his hand into a knife. He bit his lip at the sensation.  
“Oh bollocks!” He brought his hand to his chest, grabbing a paper towel.  
Joel looked up and caught sight of the blood. He swallowed thickly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The others laughed, calling Gavin a klutz and how it was a miracle he was still alive. Joel stood and went to him, leading him to the bathroom.  
“Come on. Let’s get you patched up.” He muttered.  
Gavin grinned. “You’re such a great boyfriend. Helping me out and everything.”  
Joel grunted and pushed Gavin into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.  
“You’re so sweet and caring, Joel.” Gavin grinned salaciously.   
Joel made a noise and pushed Gavin against the counter, pinning him. He pulled Gavin into a bruising kiss. Gavin grinned before kissing Joel back just as hard. They fought for dominance for a few minutes before Joel pulled away hissing. He jerked Gavin’s injured hand up and ran a finger lightly over the wound. Gavin ground his hips against Joel’s, biting his hip to stifle his groan.  
“Joel…” Gavin whined, grinding his hips again.  
Joel grinned and kissed Gavin’s hand, licking the blood slowly off his lips. Gavin squirmed and stared at Joel through half-lidded eyes. Joel grinned, knowing Gavin’s plan was slowly back firing on him. Joel slowly lapped up the remaining blood from Gavin’s hand. Gavin started to moan, but Joel clamped his free hand over his mouth.  
“Ah ah. Don’t want the others to hear now do we?” Joel murmured, licking the last bit of blood from his lips.  
“Joel… Please…” Gavin squirmed more.  
“Please what?”  
Gavin frowned. “Really?”  
Joel shrugged and took a small step away. “Well if you don’t want anything…”  
Gavin grabbed Joel’s hips, pulling him back aggressively. “Fuck me.”  
Joel grinned. “Gladly.” He whispered before kissing him again.  
Gavin reached between them, fumbling with Joel’s pants. Joel chuckled breathily, helping Gavin undo his pants. Joel hissed as Gavin ran a bloody hand lightly across his erection. Gavin grinned and gripped him tightly, giving a few tugs before Joel turned him around, bending him over the counter. He quickly undid his pants and tugged them down. Joel lined himself up and pushed in slowly. Gavin’s head dropped, sighing. Joel let him adjust, busying himself with grabbing a handful of Gavin’s hair and tugging his head up.  
He caught Gavin’s eyes in the mirror and gave him a lazy smile. “Oh… Now this… I could get use to this. You look fucking great like this.”  
Gavin bit his lip and bucked his hips back, urging Joel to move. Joel complied, thrusting slowly. Gavin whimpered and tried to get Joel moving faster. Joel used his free hand to pin Gavin against the counter. Gavin groaned.  
“Come on Joel. This isn’t fair.” He squirmed.  
Joel chuckled. “I fucking love it when you beg.”  
Gavin moaned as Joel picked up his pace, holding tightly to the edge of the counter.  
“Fuck Joel…”  
Joel’s hand tightened in Gavin’s hair as he adjusted angle. Gavin let out a loud moan, head fighting to drop from Joel’s grasp. Gavin panted and arched, coming across the counter. Joel thrust a few more times, hard, before coming. He slumped against Gavin’s back. Gavin shifted.  
“We should probably leave you know? We are at work.” Gavin laughed.  
“You brought this on yourself.” Joel replied, straightening and fixing his pants.  
Gavin shrugged and fixed himself up. Joel pulled the first aid kit out from under the sink and wrapped Gavin’s hand in a bandage. Joel kissed it when he was done.  
“I love you.” He smiled and ruffled Gavin’s hair. “Even though you can be a very naughty boy.”  
Gavin winked before he left the bathroom.  
\--  
Joel bounced his leg lightly in the car, watching the house carefully.  
Gavin laughed. “You yell at me for doing that you know.”  
Joel stopped. “Yeah… I’m not sure why I was doing it.”  
Gavin leaned close to Joel’s ear. “I could think of a few reasons.” He breathed.  
Joel shifted. “Not now. Time to go.”   
Joel got out of the car and they got to work. They worked quickly, making it out to their hide out soon after heading into the house.   
Gavin grinned. “We’re getting good at this.” He said, running his fingers lightly across the different tools set out on the table.  
Joel nodded and pressed against his back, leaning down. “Yes. We are.”  
Gavin squirmed and nudged him away. “No. Not yet.”   
Joel took a step back while Gavin picked up a knife. He walked over to the woman and stood there for a moment, like he was waiting for her to wake up on her own. When she didn’t respond Gavin slapped her hard across the face. She reeled, a clear red handprint marring her cheek, but she stared at him with a determined look.  
Gavin clapped. “Oooooh. We have a lady fighter!” He cheered happily. “Never had one of them before. They always snivel and cry like little bitches.”  
She just continued to stare at him. He snickered and brought the knife deep across her stomach. She clenched her jaw, keeping her scream inside. She panted hard and looked back up at him. Gavin bubbled with laughter again and leaned down close.  
“You hold it in now, but let’s see what it takes to break you.”  
She stuck her chin up in silent challenge. He rubbed his hands together before digging the knife down into her shoulder. He gave it a quick twist then walked back to the table. He was looking over what to use next when the man’s screams brought through his concentration. He looks up and sees Joel standing over the man, scalpel in hand. Blood dripped down it onto Joel’s hand and Gavin smiled, deciding to watch his boyfriend work. Joel brings the scalpel slowly down the man’s chest and he lets out an agonized scream. Joel grins wide before taking the scalpel slowing across the man’s chest again. The woman yells for them to stop. Joel purses his lips, tapping them lightly with the bloody scalpel.  
“Nah, I don’t think I will.” He laughs as the woman begs more.  
Joel digs the scalpel deep into the man’s bicep, twisting it to get it deeper. The man threw his head back, screaming again. Joel yanked the scalpel back out and squatted in front of the man. He felt around the back of the man’s knees, looking for something. His grin widened when he found it, taking the scalpel and pulling it quickly across the back of each knee. The man let out a broken cry. Joel giggled and untied the man and tipped him out of the chair. He fell to the ground and fought to get up but failed. Joel knelt down, taking the man’s face in his hand.  
“Aw you can try to get up all you want. But without your hamstrings intact? Not likely to happened.” Joel said singsong.  
Joel looked up then, noticing Gavin was watching him. He gave him a questioning look.  
“I’ve never seen you do this.” Gavin gestured to the man on the floor. “It’s wonderful to watch you work. You’ve really come into your own.” He grinned.  
Joel paused for a second thinking that over. It was true, he had changed since him and Gavin started working together. Even a year ago he never would have done anything remotely close to this. He had been about cleanliness and efficiency. Leaving no trace behind and having it over quickly. Now here he was, covered in blood, with his victim slowly bleeding out on the floor. It was so different, but Joel hadn’t felt such an amazing rush before. He never imagined that drawing the kill out could be so good. And he had Gavin to thank for it all.  
He grinned back at Gavin. “Well I’m glad you’re enjoying the show.” He held the scalpel out to Gavin. “Care to join?”  
Gavin thought for a moment, picking a knife off the table and coming to kneel next to Joel. He leaned over and planted a quick kiss on his lips, licking the blood off his own when he pulled back.   
“Shall we?” He grinned.  
They started leaving small cuts over the man’s body. He tried to strike them and get away, but Joel easily caught his arm and twisted is backwards with a sickening snap. The man tensed and screamed, collapsing back against the floor when Joel released his now useless arm. Joel reveled in the noises and brought his fist down hard on the man’s chest, enjoying the satisfying cracking noises they made. The man coughed, blood trickling from his lips. Joel sighed contentedly. He picked up the man’s broken arm, prodding the wrist before twisting it nearly 180° around. The man writhed and tried weakly to get away.   
Gavin smiled and held his face, leaning in close. “Now now, love. You just lie here while we do our work.”  
The man tried to wretch his head away but Gavin held tight.   
“Don’t do that. You wouldn’t want to cause problems now would you?”  
The man tried again and tsked. “I warned you.” And he twisted the man’s head, snapping his neck.  
“Gavin, he wasn’t yours to kill.” Joel glared at him.  
Gavin slid over to Joel, climbing in his lap and placing his hands on Joel’s cheeks. “I know. I know. But,” He looked behind Joel to the woman, who was staring horrified at them, then looked back to Joel. “We still have another one. We can share her too. Then you can kill her.”  
Joel squirmed at the contact and nodded faintly. “Yeah, alright.”  
Gavin grinned. “Excellent. Now go do that cool thing you did to him, that made it so he can’t walk, to her.”  
Joel nodded and scooted over to her. She tried to thrash around, but he held her legs firmly in place as he brought the blade across the hollow of each knee. She grunted and bit her lip hard.  
“Aw, little love here’s still trying not to scream. Let’s make her beg for death.” Gavin grins.  
Joel laughs and unties her, pulling her out of the chair by her legs. She barely holds in a scream and Gavin laughs delightedly. She starts to drag herself away and the boys let her go for a bit before each grabbing a leg and yanking her back. Tears trail down her face as her determination begins to falter. Gavin giggles and straddles her waist, leaning in close.  
“Now now, dear. Don’t try to fight. We’re profesh.” He snickers at his own joke and slides off her.  
Joel takes up position on her other side and they work, cutting into different parts of her. She bites her lip through all of it, drawing blood. Gavin grins at that.  
“Look Joel! She’s even drawing her own blood now! She’s helping.”  
Joel snickers. “That’s not gonna help you when we really get started, dear. And believe me, we will make you scream.”  
She turned away and stares at the wall. Joel laughs again and picks up her hand; he massages each knuckle lightly before gripping her index finger and twisting it. She lets out a strangled noise and shudders. Joel laughs and twists each finger in turn. She grits her teeth and breaths hard through her nose. Joel smiles and twists her hand.  
She arches off the ground and screams loud and broken.  
Gavin claps. “Oh that was perfect.” He looks at Joel and smiles seductively. “You are just wonderful.”  
Joel grins and leans across, kissing him. “So are you.” He breathes.  
Gavin bites his lip. “So, wanna end this and get to the real fun?” He raises an eyebrow.  
Joel smiles. “Oh yes.”  
He leans over her and smiles sweetly before he pulls the scalpel across her throat. Blood spurts and sprays over Joel’s face. He sits back and sighs contentedly, licking the blood from his lips. Gavin pulls Joel off the body and crawls over him, kissing him deeply. Joel grabs Gavin’s hips and pulls them against his, grinding up against him. Gavin moans into the kiss, grinding in time with Joel. Joel bit Gavin’s lip before pulling away, breathless. He slides Gavin off of him and leading Gavin to the table. Gavin gives him a curious look but follows. Joel presses him against the table, pressing heated kisses to his neck.   
Gavin squirms. “Joel…”  
“Yes?” Joel grins.  
“Please…”  
“Please what?”  
Gavin moans and squirms again. “You’re such an ass.”  
“Mhmm.” Joel bites at the junction of Gavin’s neck and shoulder.  
Gavin lets out a startled moan. “Fuck… Please… Fuck me…” He gasps out.  
Joel smiles, kissing the bite mark. He undoes Gavin’s jeans, tugging them down and turns him around, bending him over the table. Gavin leaned against the table on his elbows, waiting eagerly. Joel undoes his own pants, tugging them and his boxers down just enough to get access to his erection. He grabbed the lube from the bag, pouring a liberal amount on his dick, spreading it. Joel lined himself up with Gavin and pushed himself in slowly. Gavin moans, dropping his head down to rest against his forearm.  
Joel grabs a handful of Gavin’s hair, pulling him up to breath in his ear. “Ah ah. None of that now.” He bites the shell of Gavin’s ear.  
Gavin moans again and Joel starts moving at a painfully slow pace. He kissed Gavin’s neck and nips. Gavin pushes back, trying to urge Joel to go faster. Joel chuckles against his neck, pushing Gavin back down. He grabs Gavin’s hips roughly, holding him in place and thrusts harder. Gavin groans and tries to move but Joel’s hands hold him firmly in place.  
“Joel… Damn it. Fuck me you donut.”  
Joel chuckles and slows causing Gavin to whine. “Who am I?”  
“Caboose… Not Donut.” Gavin growls, fighting against Joel’s hands to move.  
“That’s better.” Joel purrs, picking his pace back up.  
Gavin groans. “Fuck yes…”  
Joel grins and picks up his pace more and Gavin lets out a string of nonsense and curses. Gavin grabs the edge of the table hard and tenses, coming across the table. Joel holds Gavin up as he slumps against the table, thrusting until he comes, digging his nails roughly into Gavin’s hips. He leans against the table panting for a moment before stepping back and fixing his pants.   
Gavin slides to his knees, head resting against the edge of the table. “Shit that was amazing.”  
Joel laughs. “Yeah it was.”   
Gavin beamed up at him. “It’d would’ve been better if you hadn’t been so cruel.”  
Joel shook his head, laughing. “Get up, lazy. We need to clean up.”  
Gavin made a face but complied, standing and redoing his pants. They clean up quickly and head back to Joel’s place. Gavin goes to the kitchen when they arrive and Joel follows, pinning him in front of the sink. He leaned down, resting his chin on Gavin’s shoulder.  
“So… Shower?” Joel grins, turning slightly to look at Gavin.  
Gavin laughs. “I suppose.” He turns, putting his arms around Joel’s neck. “First though, I have a question.”  
Joel raises an eyebrow. “Oh? And it is?”  
“Well…” Gavin starts slowly, suddenly regretting his decision to talk. “Well, we’re a good fit and all. We get along fantastic and what not.” He frowns, eyebrows knitting together. “Well, basically, do you want to spend the rest of our lives together?”  
Joel stares at him for a moment before he laughs. “Gavin, did you just ask me to marry you?”  
Gavin pouts. “That is not what I asked.”  
Joel chuckles and leans in, putting their heads together. “Yes Gavin. I think I’d love that.”  
Gavin looks at him and smiles. “Well that’s good. You’d have trouble getting rid of me otherwise.” He winks.  
Joel laughs and they go shower before going to bed.  
\--  
Joel sits on a stool in the kitchen, Gavin in his lap, waiting for the morning meeting to start. It was called last minute and everyone was confused as to what the meeting was about. A few minutes later, Burnie stood on a chair, pulling everyone’s attention. They all watch him expectantly.  
“I called this meeting to give everyone a warning to be extremely careful.” He started and everyone looked confused. Before anyone could ask what he meant, he held up a hand. “The news this morning announced that the police have been looking for serial killers on the loose that have been targeting couples.”   
And Joel felt his stomach drop.


	7. Chapter 7

Joel’s hands held tightly to Gavin’s shirt. He kept his face blank, but his mind was a mess of panic. He’d been so careful. It had all been going so well. It couldn’t end now. Gavin wrapped a hand around one of Joel’s and rubbed it soothingly, almost like he knew exactly was going through Joel’s mind.  
When the meeting was over everyone went back to work with somber expressions. Joel stayed in his spot with Gavin still on his lap. Gavin looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He put a finger under Joel’s head and tilted it up so he was looking at him.  
“Joel, it’s fine, love. Everything will be fine. We just keep a low pro for a little while then we can get right back into it.” Gavin grins.  
Joel glares at him. “No it’s not. They’re on to us. What if we get caught?” He hisses.  
“Please, we won’t get caught. You’ve got such careful planning. We’ll be fine.” Gavin silences Joel’s protests with a kiss. “It’ll be fine, love. Trust me.”  
Joel sighs. “I hope so.”  
\--  
There’s a knock at Joel’s office door and he looks up and sees Gavin giving him a cheeky grin.  
“What is it, Gavin. I’m busy.”  
Gavin enters and closes the door, going and leaning on the desk next to Joel. “Watch the news this morning?”  
Joel shook his head. “You know I didn’t Gavin. Get to the point.”  
Gavin grinned again. “They’ve called off the last of the people working on the Couple Murderers.”  
Joel stared at him before nodding with a small smile. “Have they now?”  
Gavin bobs his head excitedly. “Yeah! After 4 bloody months they’ve finally decided to call it cold case.”  
Joel nods again and sits back and Gavin takes the opportunity to slide into Joel’s lap. “So, think we can get back to some of what we do best?”  
Joel chews his lip. “Look Gav… I don’t know if it’s a good idea. They’ll know what to look for.”  
Gavin deflates a little. “But…” He thinks for a moment. “How about we share one person? Like leave a ransom note or something? Make it look like it’s not connected? Go farther out of our way to get them?”  
Joel thinks for a moment and Gavin gives him puppy eyes. Joel chuckles and rolls his eyes, playfully pushing Gavin’s face away.  
“Okay, okay fine. We can try. But we need to be careful.”  
Gavin grins widely and bounces. “Oh! I haven’t been this excited or felt this good in weeks!”  
“Calm down, Gav. It will take some time to plan okay?”  
Gavin looks down sadly. “Yeah… Okay. But I got you to keep me occupied, so I’ll make it.” He winks.  
\--  
Gavin grins, staring out at the emptiness blurring by as they drive down the highway. “So how’d you find this person?”  
“Do you really care to know, Gav? Or are you just asking cause you want to be covered in blood with my dick in you?” Joel raises an eyebrow.  
Gavin splutters. “Really, Joel? That was awfully blunt!”  
Joel shrugs. “We have fucked enough times, you still get awkward about it?”  
Gavin pouts, sliding down in his seat. “I’ve just missed it, ya know? Watching the life just drain from someone’s face. The feel of blood on me. The wonderful coppery smell. Especially when it gets mixed with other scents.”  
Joel smiles. “Oh? And what other scents would those be?”  
Gavin shrugs. “Guess you’ll never know, cause I’m not telling.” He grins.  
Joel laughs. “That’s not really fair.”  
Gavin shrugs and they continue to drive in silence for a while. Gavin leans over kissing Joel’s neck.  
“You know, we can have some fun on the way.” He purrs in Joel’s ear.  
“Oh? And just what sort of fun would that be?”  
Gavin responds by nipping at Joel’s neck, hand moving to undo Joel’s pants. Joel groans when Gavin’s hand reaches into his boxers, pulling his dick free and starting to pump it to hardness.  
“Fuck..” Joel sighs and squirms a bit.  
He feels Gavin grin against his neck before gripping the base of Joel’s erection and teasingly licking the slit. Joel groans as takes the head in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it.  
“Fuck, Gav.” Joel bites his lip, fighting hard to focus on the road.  
He feels Gavin smile around him as he starts to bob his head and he drops on hand to hold Gavin’s hair tightly. Gavin ‘mmmms’ and moves faster, using his hand to work with his mouth on whatever he can’t fit. Joel lets out a shaky breath, hand in Gavin’s hair tightening further. Gavin moans and Joel shivers the vibrations it causes. Gavin begins to move faster and Joel forces Gavin’s head down farther. Gavin gags as Joel comes down his throat.   
Gavin pulls back when Joel’s finished, gasping for air. “A little warning would’ve been nice!”  
Joel grins. “What can I say? Your mouth is just too nice.”  
Gavin snorts. “Uh huh. Warning still would’ve been nice.”  
Joel’s smirk stays as he drives the rest of the way to their planned targets house. They were in and out quickly, trashing the house and leaving a messily scrawled random note that was nothing more than something to throw cops of their trail. They brought him back to their kill house and tossed the unconscious form on the floor, deciding to forego tying him to the chair.  
Gavin leaned against the table. “So, how are we doing this love?” He grinned at Joel.  
Joel shrugged. “Dunno. Whatever works I guess?”  
Gavin nods a few times and walks over to the man on the floor and grabs a handful of hair. He yanks him up to his knees roughly and squats behind him. The man begins to struggle and Gavin wraps his free hand around the man’s throat, holding it there more than squeezing.   
“You wanna give me a hand?” Gavin grins at Joel from over the man’s shoulder.  
“Oh, I think I could give you a hand.” Joel says, picking up a knife and walking slowly over to them.  
The man fights more, staring at the knife in Joel’s hand. Gavin tightens his hand slightly and the man gasps, surprised. Gavin chuckles darkly in his ear when Joel kneels down in front of them. Joel rolls the handle of the knife between his hands, contemplating the blade.  
“Joel…” Gavin whines.  
Joel grins at him. “The bloods better when you really let the fear settle in though.”  
Gavin pouts. “Just start already.”  
Joel chuckles. “Okay, okay. I’ll start.”  
Joel grips the knife in one hand and runs the blade lightly across the man’s skin. The man tenses up and closes his eyes tightly. Joel moves the knife slowly down the man’s chest before pushing it slowly in his stomach.   
The man screams and begins to try to get away again, moving to shove Joel away. Joel leaves the knife in his stomach and grabs the man’s hands. He puts them behind the man’s back and Gavin removes the hand from his neck to hold his wrists. The man struggles again and Gavin yanks his head back.  
Joel meets Gavin’s gaze and they both laugh. He pulls the knife out and presses it into the man’s chest, and pulls it down to his stomach. The man arches and lets out another cry of pain. Gavin bites his lip and watching with a glazed look.  
“You want a turn?” Joel grins and Gavin nods.  
Joel wraps his hand around the man’s throat and pushes him to the ground forcefully. He hands the knife to Gavin then pins the man’s hands above his head. Joel presses his hand harder into the man’s throat and he gaps, trying for air. Gavin scoots down and brings the knife down hard into the man’s thigh, burying it to the hilt. The man’s mouth falls open in a silent scream.  
Gavin giggles and runs his hand up the man’s stomach, covering it in blood. He pulls his hand back and licks and sucks on a finger, staring at Joel while he does it. Joel grabs Gavin’s hand as he’s about to pull a second finger into his mouth and takes it in his mouth instead.  
Gavin squirms and moans, pulling his finger out of Joel’s mouth and running it across his cheek and grabbing Joel’s hair tightly. He pulls him into a harsh kiss. Joel kisses back, forcing his tongue into Gavin’s mouth. He groans, enjoying the taste of Gavin and blood.  
Gavin breaks the kiss, panting. “Oh how I’ve missed this.” He grins.  
Joel smirks back. “So have I.”  
Gavin squirms again and snatches the knife back out. He shoves it into the man’s other thigh before taking it out and plunging it into the center of the man’s chest. The man coughs, struggling to breath. Gavin turns to Joel and pushes him to the ground and straddling him. He leans down and presses a hard kiss to Joel’s lips and grinding his hips.   
Joel groans and tangles his hands in Gavin’s hair, pulling him closer. Gavin bucks his hips a few times before reaching between them and starting to undo their pants. Joel pulls Gavin off and pushes him to the floor on his stomach. Gavin bites his lip, getting on his hands and knees. Joel smirks and pushes both his and Gavin’s pants. He puts his hand in the blood and strokes himself lazily a few times. He pulls Gavin’s hips back sharply and pushes into Gavin in one swift motion.  
Gavin groans, back arching and Joel reaches forward and grabs a handful of hair. He tugs Gavin’s head back and starts to move slowly. Gavin moans and pushes back against Joel.  
“Go faster you fucker.”  
Joel grins and obliges Gavin, starting a brutal pace. Gavin moans, one hand moving to fist his cock, jerking himself off quickly to match Joel’s pace. Gavin lets out a strangled cry as he comes across the floor. He pants, forehead pressed to the floor while Joel continues fucking him. Joel digs his nails into Gavin’s hips, drawing blood. Gavin sighs and bites his lip. Joel digs his nails in more as he empties his seed into Gavin. He thrusts slowly a few more times before pulling out and sitting back on his heels. Gavin slumps over on his side and smiles sleepily at Joel.  
“That… was amazing…”  
Joel chuckles. “Always is.”  
Gavin stays on the ground for a few more moments before getting up and fixing his pants. “Come on. Let’s clean up so we can go home and fuck again in the shower.” Gavin says, giving Joel a cheeky grin.  
Joel snorts and stands, fixing his own pants and starts to clean up their mess. They clean up quickly and leave to go back to Joel’s, showering before crawling into bed.  
The next morning, Gavin’s in the kitchen reaching for something off a shelf.  
“Whoa, Gav, what happened to your hips?” Geoff asked, looking at the small bit of skin showing.  
Gavin put his arms down, shirt covering his hips back up. “It’s nothing Geoff.” He turns back to the counter.  
Geoff grabs Gavin’s arm and turns him back to face him, glaring. He looks like he’s about to say something when someone else enters the kitchen. Geoff glances at them before dragging Gavin off to a closet, shoving him in first.  
“Gavin, what the fuck?!”  
“What?”  
“Don’t fucking what me, Gavin. You fucking know what.” Geoff reaches forward and yanks Gavin’s shirt up, exposing the handful of crescents on each of Gavin’s hips. “What the fuck are those?”  
“It’s nothing, Geoff.”  
“Don’t you even think about protecting that fucking bastard. If he’s fucking hurting you or fucking making you do something you don’t fucking want to then you fucking tell me! There is nothing you do that deserves being treated like complete shit.”  
Gavin’s face contorts and he shoves Geoff away. “It’s not fucking like that. I wouldn’t let him do anything to me that I didn’t fucking want. I am a grown fucking man, Geoff. I can take care of myself just fucking fine.” He spits out.  
Geoff stands stunned for a minute, shocked at Gavin’s outburst. Gavin gives him a tight smile before turning to leave.   
“If you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”  
Geoff watches Gavin leave the closet and turn the corner to go back to the office. He feels numbness take over and a feeling of dread and foreboding settles in his gut.


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks pass slowly, things around the office beginning to become strained. Geoff shoots Joel dirty looks and adamantly refuses to be even in the same room as him. And he tends to drag Gavin out of the room with him. Gavin grew more distant from Geoff, tending to stay at Joel’s more often than not. He wasn’t as boisterous in let’s plays and the viewers were quick to pick it up, all voicing their concern for Gavin.

Geoff was glowering in his chair one morning when a surprisingly chipper Gavin entered. “Good morning, Geoffrey. How are you this fine morning?”

It was the most Gavin had said to him without having to be prodded to talk. “I’m fine, Gavin. How have you been?”

“Oh, just top. Me and Joel went out last night and had such a blast.” Gavin grinned, sitting in his chair.

Geoff watched his back for a moment, noticing dark marks peeking out from under his collar. “That’s good Gav. What’d you do?”

Gavin freezes, like the question was a strange thing to ask. “Oh you know, coupley stuff. Movie and dinner and all.” He said quickly.

Geoff was about to say more when Ray and Michael entered, laughing. He made a face and turned back to his desk, starting to set stuff up. The let’s play they filmed that day was the best they’d had in a while, Gavin going out of his way to be obnoxious and try to ruin the others chances of winning. While they were cleaning up, Geoff approached Gavin.

“Hey, Gav. You wanna come over for dinner tonight? We’ve missed having you around the house.” He gives him a small smile.

Gavin beams, it was like the past weeks of moods and brooding had never happened. “Sure! I’d love that Geoff!”

Geoff smiles. “That’s good. We’ll talk after work. Gotta call Griffon and let her know.”

Gavin nods and turns to the door, seeing Joel standing there.

“Ready for lunch?”

Gavin nods and waves to Geoff. “See ya later.”

Geoff watches him go, the bad feeling slowly creeping back in.

—

“So, Gav.” Geoff starts slowly. “Are you happy?”

Gavin gives him a confused look, swallowing his mouthful of food before speaking. “What do you mean am I happy? Why wouldn’t I be happy?”

Geoff looks at the table before looking back up at Gavin. “You’ve just been really down lately. Are you happy? With Joel?”

Gavin’s look stays for a moment before realization hits and his features turn cold. “You brought me over here to ask if he’s abusing me? Keeping me in the relationship against my will or something? You’ve known Joel longer than I have and you honestly think he’s like that?! Some fucking friend you are Geoff!”

“Yes, I know I’ve known him longer. But Joel has always been…. Odd. Sometimes you just never know with people, Gavin. You’re here in this country under my roof. I’m just trying to look out for you. You’re like a son to me.”

Gavin snorts. “That’s what you think of your friend?” Gavin stands from the table.

“Gavin, please. Geoff just worded it wrong. That’s not what we meant sweetie.” Griffon gives him a small smile.

“No. I know exactly what he meant, Griffon. I don’t live under your roof Geoff. I am not your responsibility. I don’t need anyone looking out for me. I am happy with Joel. And he’s not making me do anything against my will.” He spits out before turning and leaving the house, not giving them the chance to respond.

He walks angrily street, toying with the idea to call Joel and get a ride, but decides he doesn’t want to be around anyone at the moment. He settles on wondering aimlessly through neighborhoods. The sun begins to set and he’s catches site of a man in a house, smiling and laughing. His anger bubbles up again. Who was Geoff to question if he was happy? He had no right.

Gavin didn’t remember walking up to the door or knocking on it. He barely remembered the man opening the door, still smiling. At least he was till he saw Gavin’s face, twisted with deranged smile as he put a hand on the door. The man tried to close it but Gavin forced his shoulder against it, forcing it open. The man scrambled back, obviously trying to go for a phone. Gavin tackled him before he got far and he kicked the door closed.

He straddled the man’s stomach and brought his fist down, hard, into the man’s face. There was the crunch of cartilage breaking and blood flowed from his nose. The man swiped at Gavin, but Gavin knocked his hands aside, fist connecting again and again. A few more punches and the man stopped moving, but Gavin continued his assault, dumping all his anger and hatred into it.

He sagged a little when he had finally had enough, hands bloody and face splattered. He breathed heavy and hot tears picked his eyes. He swiped at them and stood, going to find the bathroom and wash his hands and face. He walked back to the entryway and stared passively at the man on the floor for a moment before calmly opening the door and leaving, unaware of just what he’d left behind.

He walked for another few blocks before pulling out his phone and calling Joel and waiting for him to come get him.

“Why didn’t you call when you first left? Why wait till you were miles away?” Joel asked, irritated, as Gavin got into the car.

Gavin shrugged. “I just wanted to cool off.”

Joel sighed. “That bad, huh? Still thinks I’m a bad boyfriend?”

Gavin snorts. “Worse now. But let’s not get into it. Home for sex then bed?” Gavin asks, raising an eyebrow.

Joel laughs. “Sure. Sure. Sounds like a plan.”

Another week passes and Joel’s watching the news playing on the kitchen TV. It was some special news bulletin and everyone had gathered to watch what it was. It’d been on for 10 minutes already, going over the stuff that had been happening over the past months. Finally they came to what the new announcement was, there had been a new crime scene, what had looked like a break in but was similar to some older killings. That wasn’t what the anchor looked so excited about though. They went on to talk about how fingerprints had been discovered at the scene and they now had a potential suspect.

Joel looked at Gavin out of the corner of his eye. There was no way that they had left anything behind. They were always careful. It must’ve been a false lead. It had to be. Gavin turns and grins at him, leaning in close.

“Guess this means they’re off our trail again.” He snickers.

“I’m not so sure.” Joel says slowly.

“Please, we don’t leave a trace, Joel. So it’s not us. What do you say we celebrate with an extra one this week?” Gavin beams.

“Gavin, I don’t-”

“Pleeeease.” Gavin pouts. “You know it’ll be fun. They’re out there chasing their tail while we have our fun.”

Joel sighs and rubs at his face. “Alright, alright. Fine. We’ll go tonight.”

—

They had left work and grabbed a quick dinner before heading out of town to pick up their next target. Joel was acutely aware of how bad of an idea this probably was, but the thrill was slowly eating the worry away. They grabbed the man and took him back to their house and started their work like always. They both were covered in blood quickly. Joel was in mid-slice when something seemed off. Then Joel heard it.

The sound of sirens in the distance and panic crossed his face. He looked to Gavin, who looked back and gave him a questioning look. He took the stairs two at a time and burst out of the cellar, rounding the corner of the house to get a view of the road. In the distance he could see the flash of red and blue lights and his stomach dropped. Gavin came out then, still looking confused. Joel gripped his arm hard and drug him to the back side of the barn standing next to the overgrown field.

“You need to get out of here.” He said harshly, poking his head around the corner and seeing the lights approaching quickly.

Gavin grabbed his hand. “No. I’m not leaving you.”

“I’m not giving you any choice here Gavin! Go!” He insisted, nudging him towards the tall grass. “Go. You can cut through the field and hide. I can take the blame. They’ll never know you were even here. Go.”

Gavin held his ground. “No.” He said again firmly.

“Gavin, please.” Joel looked pained. “You need to go. Please.”

The sound of tires in drive made Joel look back. He turned back to Gavin and looked sad before it dissolved into a mask.

“I said fucking hide!” He said shoving Gavin into the grass.

Gavin stumbled and fell. Joel turned on his heel and went back to where the sound of shouting and car doors was.

“Joel!”

Joel shot him a dirty look before continuing on. Gavin scrambled around out of the grass, following Joel. He rounded the corner and caught the glint of metal in Joel’s hand. He still had a knife with him.

“No…” Gavin murmured quietly. “Nonononononononono…”

And everything slowed as Joel raised his hands. Gavin’s mouth hung open in a soundless scream as the crack of a gun sounded and Joel jerked back and crumpled to the ground, taking Gavin’s whole world with him. Gavin made a strangled noise and fell to his knees, mouth still open in shock. The noise alerted the cops to his presence and they were on him in seconds. Bright lights and guns were shoved in his face and he was forced to the ground and his hands bound behind him. He was hauled to his feet and shoved toward an awaiting car. He passed Joel’s body, now covered in a sheet, blood seeping through. He choked on a sob and was pushed hard. He was put into the back of a call and the back was tapped, signaling that it was good to go. Gavin stared at Joel, the last few minutes replaying over and over in his mind. Gavin felt tears start to form and he bowed his head, nothing would ever be alright again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! This has been so much fun to write. Keep an eye out, I plan on adding an epilogue to this too.


	9. Epilogue

Gavin sat in his cell, staring at the wall. He never did much anymore. He would occasionally sketch, but no matter what he started or intended it to be, it always turned into a drawing of Joel. That just caused him to rip it to pieces and flush it down the toilet. It was better to stare at the wall, safer. Footsteps approached and Gavin’s head lulled to the side to see who it was. A guard appeared, looking somber.

“Guest, Gavin.” He said, setting a chair outside his cell and walking away.

Geoff came into view then, looking distraught. He sat down and fidgeted with a frayed bit of his jeans.

“Hey, Gavin.” He said quietly.

Gavin just stared at him blankly.

Geoff made an unreadable expression. “Come on Gav. Just… Just tell them you didn’t do it. I know you didn’t do it. You’re too good of a person. Just tell them Joel forced you to be there. That he threatened you. Then you can come home. You can come back to work. We miss you there. It’s just not the same. Just… tell them you didn’t do it. Tell me you didn’t do it. Gavin, please…” Geoff cleared his throat, and wiped away the few tears that had escaped. His face hardened then. “I knew Joel shouldn’t have been with you. You’re too good for him. I knew he’d drag you down. He was trouble. And now he’s gone and you’re left locked up here for what he did. He’s a son of a bitch. I should’ve kept a closer eye on you. I should have been taking care of you. You were my responsibility and I failed you. I… I failed you…”

Gavin looked back to the wall, apparently uninterested. Geoff sat for a few more minutes, chewing his lip before he stood.

“We miss you, Gav. Please come back to us.” He whispered before leaving.

—

Later that day Gavin was shackled and taken to his psychiatrist appointment. He sat in the chair, staring at her, expressionless.

“Good afternoon, Gavin. How are you feeling today?” She said, smiling, though clearly frustrated, knowing she’d get nothing out of him today. She never got anything from him.

She began asking questions, all of which Gavin ignored. She finally sighed, taking her glasses off to rub her eyes.

“Gavin, honestly, if you ever want to get out or anything you’re going to need to talk. We’ve held the trial off as long as we can. You’re going to have to go. And you need to tell them that Joel is the one who did it.”

Gavin’s face twisted with rage and he started to get up. A firm hand from the guard kept him in his seat.

“If you ever. Say a bad thing about Joel again. I’ll fucking rip your throat out with me teeth.” He snarled, hatred dripping from every word.

The psychiatrist was leaning back slightly in her seat, clearly startled at the outburst. It was the most he’d ever said since he’d been taken in over a month prior.

“Okay…” She started softly. “Where you coerced in any way to do this?”

Gavin sneered. “Oh yeah. Joel coerced me every step of the fucking way.” He rolled his eyes. “Please, I did it because I fucking loved it. We loved it…” He trailed off, deflating some.

“You say love then stop talking. Did you love him?” She asked quietly.

Gavin laughs, loud and harsh. “Ha! You think it was fucking love! Please. Who says they love someone then just abandon them to be alone for the rest of their life? Who does that? Sure as hell not someone who loves someone else! You don’t abandon your loved ones. You don’t abandon your fucking mate. You don’t leave them to be miserable and so fucking alone that they wish for nothing more than death. Someone who loves someone else doesn’t do that. Someone who’s fucking selfish does that. But not someone who loves them…” He finishes quietly, cheeks burning and wet.

“You think he left you because he didn’t love you?” No answer. “I’ve read the report. They found you on the side of a barn near the field. Some of the grass had been disturbed like someone had been in it then came out. He tried to save you didn’t he? He wanted you to be free. He was going to take the blame and let you go back to your family and friends.”

Gavin’s face goes blank again and the psychiatrist sighs again. She motions to the guard to take Gavin back to his cell. She picks up the phone and calls someone. Gavin catches part of the conversation. About how everything he said was damning evidence. That there was no doubt that he was involved. How he was broken and shouldn’t be allowed out, even to attend his trial. She knew what the verdict would be anyway and that they would need to contact Geoff and let him know before he was blindsided in the courtroom. Then he was taken out of the room and the door shut with and resounding thud and Gavin’s fate was sealed. He’d never be leaving here again. At least not alive.


End file.
